


Almost

by the_sand_woman



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of Angst, Protect Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sand_woman/pseuds/the_sand_woman
Summary: One day, it was almost over.One night, I almost did it.I was deep in darkness and almost fell asleep forever until they woke me up.No one cared what I was going through, maybe because I didn't let them.The people that were closest to me betrayed me and I know it will happen again.But what if I let my guard down just one more time?-------------------Marinette is depressed and tries everyday to have a genuine smile on her face but to no avail. Looking for a purpose in her life was proving to be difficult and she didn't really see the point of living.On a field trip to Gotham City, Marinette debates with herself on weather or not she shouldn't just end it here.She keeps going through the motions until she meets a certain family that give her life laughter again.Will she be able to let her guard down enough to let them in? Or will negative emotions be her downfall?-------------------main work
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 254
Kudos: 1372





	1. Chapter 1: The Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 7
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> **mentioned suicide attempt, suicidal thoughts**

With blurry vision, Marinette slowly scaled to the top of Wayne Enterprises. 

She didn’t plan to do it here but it made sense. 

Her parents didn’t care, 

Her teacher didn’t care, 

Her “friends” didn’t care, 

So why should she? 

Marinette stood at the ledge, tears gathering in her eyes, as she looked down at the street. 

She knew Gotham had deaths all the time so what did it matter if she was added to the list? What would one more death matter in the grand scheme of things? 

Even though she wished she could just jump off and forget about everything, she knew she couldn’t. If she died, who would protect Paris? Who would guard the miraculous now, especially since Master Fu gave her guardianship? 

She sighed. Why did it have to be her to AWAYS be the good guy. The bigger person. A good example? Why couldn’t she rest and just... just…

Marinette sniffed before she sat down and let her feet dangle off the ledge instead of jumping off like she wanted to. 

She had left Tikki while the kwami was asleep at the hotel too not worry her about her whereabouts. God knows that Kwami already worries about her enough. She might accidentally kill the goddess of creation if she let her kwami know where she’s gone and what she might have done. Lucky her that the hotel was located a few blocks away so she was easily able to travel by rooftops and quickly scale the building. Practicing on the one and only Eiffel Tower will do that to a person. 

Marinette let out a sob as she thought of all the things going on in her life. 

Everyone she knows hates her, her parents don’t care enough about her, the REAL her. Along with that, he people who did care about her couldn’t know what she’s going through , a fault of her own. 

If she's being honest, it's better that way. It's better that they don't know about how deep into the darkness she is or they’d just worry about her. 

It didnt even stop there. Hawkmoth was certainly getting more dangerous and daring by the day. She’d witnessed so much destruction and death because of the recent akumas, but because of her Miraculous Ladybug Cure, everyone forgot their deaths and she was cursed with the memory. 

Marinette brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them, and rested her forehead on them. 

What’s also getting worse is Lila’s attacks. She didn’t mind the verbal attacks anymore. She didn't mind being called a jealous whore, an unreasonable bitch, or any other "creative" name they decided to come up with. She got used to it. After 4 years of constant scorn and hate, you just got used to all of the insults thrown your way. Now that she thinks about it, she knows no one wants to be around her. But then again, the days have been going by in a blur recently. 

Marinette’s shoulders began to shake with the force of her sobs. 

No, what WAS getting worse was Lila’s physical attacks. No longer what is subtle like “accidentally” sticking her foot out so Marinette tripped on it or bumping into Marinette at the top of a flight of stairs so Marinette could “accidentally” fall down them. Taking her “friends” from her, ruining her reputation, destroying her property, and causing accidents that would result in Marinette’s injury wasn’t enough. 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts all while tears ran down her face. She tried to clear her mind of all the things Lila has done to her in the recent year that caused her so much pain that she, more than one occasion, cried herself to sleep just because of how bad the bruises felt. Oh well. She could survive a little longer. 

She suddenly stopped her tears and wiped at her cheeks. With a magical terrorist that preys on emotions, Marinette had lots of practice with controlling her emotions and, more importantly, stopping from feeling them at all. 

She slowly stood and made her way back to the hotel roof with the same emotionless face that she had practiced so many times. 

\--------

_**rewind...** _

“Well, shit” Red Hood whispered. 

Nightwing raised an eyebrow even though he couldn’t see him. “Did something happen?” 

“There’s a girl just climbing Wayne Tower like it’s a fucking jungle gym!” 

This surprised Nightwing as well as the rest of the Bat family who was listening to the comms. 

Red Robin took a sip from the travel mug that he had. “That’s…uhm… not what I expected.” 

“I’ll patrol the buildings neighbor to WE. You boys go check it out. Do not engage until we have enough information.” 

They all chimed in their agreement while the batboys quickly made their way to the building located across from Wayne Enterprises. 

When they got there, they saw Jason positioning in a way that would get him over to the other building as quickly as possible. 

Before they could ask the reason for Jason's odd stance in this moment, Jason motioned to the girl now standing at the ledge of the roof of the tower looking down at the street. 

Their eyes grew wide at the sight of the girl that looked to be Damian's age perched on the top of the tallest tower in Gotham. “What is she doing?” Red Robin asked sounding a little panicked. 

“By the looks of it, she’s gonna jump.” Red Hood growled. 

All boys were just about to climb up there and bring her down whether or not she consented to it or not when she seemed to snap out of her daze and sit dangling her feet over the edge. They all let out the breath they’ve been holding while they silently made their way to where she was. 

"Boys? Report. What's going on over there?" Batman ordered. 

"Not now. We'll debrief you on it later." Nightwing replied. 

Once they reached the top, they made sure they were out of sight but close enough to hear anything that may be of use only they did not hear anything but the sobs of a teenage girl. They watched from the shadows as she curled up on herself and proceed to cry into her knees. 

It was heartbreaking to listen to and Nightwing was just about to go up and impulsively wrap his arms around her small frame, if only to comfort her, when Robin put a hand on his arm to stop him in his tracks. 

Nightwing looked at Robin for a moment when Robin gave a sharp shake of his head before muttering, “Wait.” 

Dick reluctantly moved back into the shadows and as soon he was back in place, the girl abruptly stopped her sobs. 

The four vigilantes watched as the girl straighten herself, hiccupping a few times before wiping the tears off her cheeks. 

She stood, a move so fast she could have fallen off the edge if she weren't careful, as if she had somewhere to be at that very moment.

It was obvious she was going to leave, and the four boys let her. They stayed in the shadows, poised to jump to action if she needed their aid is any way. 

She turned just enough so they could see the tears she had not wiped away but there wasn't enough light to properly identify her. 

She looked like she was taking a couple of deep breaths before backing away from the edge of the tallest tower in Gotham and mading her way back down the building, presumably they way she climbed up. 

They all stared after her in silence with so many mixed emotions and hundreds of unspoken questions just hanging in the air. 

In the end, Jason was the one to break the quietness of the night with a muttered curse. 

“Who the fuck hurt her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first actual fic!
> 
> Thanks, hope you enjoy the story, and have a good life💕


	2. Chapter 2: Call from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 8  
> Batboys talk about what happened while marinette sinks deeper into the pit of darkness formed around her.
> 
>   
> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> **mentions of self harm**

Damian, along with his brothers walked back into the cave around 3 in the morning. Since they ran into the girl on top of the building a few hours earlier, they resumed patrol at much slower rate than they normally did. 

They all felt a deep somber feeling wash over them as they contemplated what the girl almost did tonight. 

_“No one that young should just end their life like that.”_ Damian thought and if everyone else could read his mind then they would also agree. 

Batman turned to his sons about to reprimand them for how long it took them to finish patrol but had been brought up short when he saw the expressions on their faces. 

His eyes narrowed. “Would someone like to explain what took you guys so long to get back?” 

They all had different reactions to his reprimand. 

Dick lazily dragged one foot around in a circle, making invisible designs in the floor, while his gaze was downcast. 

Jason took off his helmet earlier, now only holding it in one hand while he glared right back at Bruce, his chin held high, defiant and defensive looming off of him in the way that he held himself. 

Tim had taken his mask off on the way in and was looking more tired than when Bruce last saw him. 

He scratched behind his head before looking towards the ceiling then letting out a long sigh. His shoulders sagged and he turned, giving Bruce his back. 

In a move that oozed fatigue, he dragged a hand over his face as if to wipe away his thoughts.

And Damian.... Damian felt a scowl on his face, like normal, but didn’t even hear anything his Father said so lost in thought he was over the girl on the roof.

If anything, he felt angry. Angry he did not understand what killing yourself would accomplish. Angry for being so ignorant of such a topic. 

_Why would anyone want to take their own life? Is she that weak? That pathetic?_ The proud teen lamented, internally scoffing> H did not understanding what situation someone had to be in to want an easy escape. 

Growing up in a place where empathy wasnt really taught or practiced, Damian lacked the certain skill that people seem to have mastered at such a young age. When people described him, they usually used words like rude or cold or blunt. 

If you consider the bigger picture, you could still describe him the same way except it's not for the reason many people guess at.

He was more socially ignorant and socially awkward. He just didn't understand how to connect with people which left him cold, rude, and blunt. 

Though he slowly learned that what the League believed was morally incorrect and their standards were unreasonably high for a child that was his age, there were just somethings that Damian still didn’t get. 

Imagining what his life would be like if he were a different person? And since he’d never be a different person, why waste time contemplating the idea? It just doesn’t make any logical sense. 

And so, though he still lacked in the emotional department, even after 7 years, his brothers and father refused to stop trying to show him how to empathize with other people in the hope that one day, he would understand. 

_Tch. Of course. What little thing is she worrying about? Did she chip a nail or not get a certain article of clothing?_ Damian sighed. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around why a person would want to do that to themselves. 

He was taught in the League of Assassins that suicide is like dying of shame and could not be tolerated. 

Shame was not tolerated. Damian was groomed to have pride in all the things he does and if he were to die, he should die without regrets. Without shame. Though he knew now that most of the things that the League taught him were despicable and cruel, he took some lessons they taught him to heart, such as that one. 

“Well?” Bruce demanded. Bruce thought himself to be a patient man but tonight is different. He’s been pacing throughout the cave because the boys seemed to be distracted. It took at least 3 hours more than usual and he couldn’t seem to get them to answer him. 

Dick cleared his throat while Jason quickly looked away. Bruce was more than confused. The last time the boys fully checked in was when Jason said there was a girl climbing Wayne Enterprises… 

_**The girl….** _

_**climbing Wayne Enterprises** _

Bruce’s eyes widen the tiniest bit at the reminder. He looked back at his sons.” What happened to the girl?” 

Damian finally snapped to attention while Tim ran his hand through his hair a couple times before answering. “She looked like she was going to jump.” 

Bruce's eyes narrowed even further. Though suicide was unavoidable anywhere, he made sure (through his company) that mostly everyone in Gotham had access to counseling and proper therapy because of what dangers the rouges presented on a daily basis and the trauma those dangers might cause. So, with all of his efforts to encourage the people of Gotham to upkeep good mental stability, the deed was usually done in secret, where no one could find the body, like a crime scene, or an accident. 

“She looked to be about 17…” Dick spoke with such tiredness in his voice that Bruce had to study his eldest son for a moment. 

After another moment past, he actually thought about what Dick had said. 

He especially made sure that the youth of Gotham were protected and shielded from the dangers and attacks of the criminals of Crime City, making sure the schools he at least funded were fortified with security and many rules that didn’t encourage petty things like bullying, shaming, or publicly embarrassing other students. 

Though there were the street kids…. No. They look out for one another and wouldn’t let a thing like that happen and even if it did, it would’ve been done privately and not somewhere that could draw attention to their peers. 

He locked his hands around his neck again before speaking. “Did she jump?” 

” No.” Jason said harshly. “She looked like she was thinking about it though then supposedly decided against it.” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow at that. _If the girl didn’t jump, then why was everyone acting so weird?_

Dick, seemingly reading his adoptive father’s mind, further explained. “No, she didn’t jump but then she started crying. Like REALLY crying. The sobs were practically making her body sake so violently and then…” Dick trailed off. 

“Then what?” Bruce presses. 

“She just… stops.” 

If Bruce wasn’t confused before, he certainly was now. “Stops?” 

Damian, speaking up for the first time since they got back from tonight’s odd patrol, said “She just shuts down. Like she was a robot or something. Like she didn’t have emotions at all.” 

\----

Marinette goes back through her hotel room and as soon as the door behind her shuts, her vision was filled with one angry goddess. Tikki had her paws on her hips and was staring Marinette down as if she wasn’t only 4 inches tall. 

“Marinette! Where did you go? It’s 2 in the morning and don’t think I didn’t sense you leaving earlier! You’ve been gone for hours! Do you know how dangerous it- “

“Yes, Tikki. I know.” Marinette cut off. “I just couldn’t sleep.” 

Tikki softened. She knew what Marinette wasn’t saying. 

She’s the only person who knew of all the realities that Marinette went through and reversed. She knew of what all of her bullies have done to break her spirit and succeed. She knew the Marinette she’s known before was gone and who stood before her was the hollow shell of her. 

To say she was worried is just an understatement. 

Tikki eyed her. “Are you okay?” 

But she already knew the answer. Even though Tikki is the only one Marinette can confide in because she understands what she’s going through, she knows Marinette is too considerate for her own good so she will fight tooth and nail to try not to worry anyone. Marinette is keeping something from her. She ALSO knew that she’d find out sooner or later. 

“I’m fine.” And with that reply, Tikki was proven right. Marinette WAS keeping something from her. She knew it and Marinette obviously knew that too. But she knew her chosen was going through something tonight and her overwhelming her with questions won’t help her. If anything, it would make her retreat back farther. 

Tikki sighed. “We both know that’s not true.” 

“WELL WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO TIKKI?” Tears were streaming down her face and Tikki flew a couple inches back so Marinette had the space to finally let out her emotions. “Everyone I know has died at least 3 times. They don’t know it, but I do. I remember. I’ve watched the entirety of Paris flood and watched Chat blow a hole in the moon and kill everyone. He doesn’t remember it, but I do.” Her words were picking up speed and Tikki finally felt like Marinette would let it all out. Show any type of emotion. She didn’t care what, she just had to let it out. 

To her disappointment, Marinette took a deep breath and stopped her ranting.

Tikki shook her head. One day, Marinette would break and she would be there for her. 

\--------

Marinette turns away from Tikki and lets out a tired mumble.

“I’m tired. Let’s get some sleep.”

Of course, an hour later and sleeping in the near future seems impossible. Like she’s sensing it, Chloe calls at that exact second and Marinette picks up on the second ring. 

“Chloe?” Her voice cracks on the last syllable. 

“Marinette?” Chloe calls in a worried tone. 

Chloe along with Kagami and Luka were her close friends. Her best friends. Though that doesn’t matter. That doesn’t matter at all. They can’t know what she’s going through and all they do know is that she’s being bullied but not the extent of it. They don’t know of the things Lila has been doing to her recently. She’s just glad that when she does attack, none of them are there to whiteness it. 

What they also don’t know is her alter-ego. Thank god because then they would only be one step closer to finding out the things she’s seen. They don’t need to worry any more than they already do over the bullying situation AND THEY DON’T EVEN KNOW THE FULL STORY! They would be horrified to find out. 

“Hey Chloe” Marinette carefully got up as to not wake Tikki. She knew she couldn’t hide much from the small creature but she could sure as hell try. 

She walked to the bathroom where she could talk a little louder without (hopefully) rousing the kwami. 

“Did you need something?” 

She heard Chloe sighed on the other side of the phone. 

Ever since they’ve become friends, she’s always been dead set on making it up to Mari. Every. Single. Day. Don’t get her wrong, she loved her blonde haired friend and wouldn’t trade all of Lila’s bullying for a single day of their friendship but no matter how many times she’s tried to tell the blonde that she’s forgiven her and has for a long time and that she didn’t need to make it up to her but Chloe would have any of it. She’s always worried for Mari and knew she wouldn’t stop soon or at least until the Hawkmoth ordeal was over. 

She just couldn’t let Chloe know anything was wrong (other than Lila) or she would flip her switch and gain silver hair before the age of 30. So, she kept her secrets and it made her feel as isolated as ever. It didn’t matter that she had friends. She felt more alone than ever. 

“Nothing. I was just checking on you. I just had a weird feeling.” 

No wonder. Ever since Marinette gave Chloe a miraculous to help her when Chat wasn’t there, which seemed to be happening more and more recently, Chloe had these feeling when something bad or good was about to happen, happened, or was going to happen. Marinette shook her head in exasperation. When she gave the miraculous, she told Chloe to be discreet about it and if she were to get abilities, she was to keep those secret. Right now, she was being _just so_ subtle. 

“I’m okay, Chloe. How are you?” 

“I’m fine. I was just checking in on you. I bet your tired and I probably woke you up.” She rambled. 

“Chloe. It’s okay. I’m okay. And you didn’t wake me up, I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Okay, Mari. If you say so. Just call me if you need anything. I really hate you guys are going to be gone all summer. I can’t believe that getting sick last minute would get me bumped of the trip. This is just ridiculous. Utterly Ridiculous.” 

A WHOLE summer. Of course, I still had to go back to Paris from time to time using the miraculous of teleportation but any time away from Paris is precious. Not being allowed to express any type of negative emotion is tiring. Other people can let their ire run lose because they have someone to save them but what would happen if she were to finally let go? Who would save her? No one. So even though she’s away from Paris and the fear of attracting an akuma, she couldn’t get used to letting her emotions run free. What if when she gets back to Paris, something slips and she gets akumatized? Paris will be doomed. 

“Chloe, you had chicken pox. And you don’t have to worry about me. I’m not going anywhere. I’m always going to be here for you.” And in those last two sentences, she told one lie and one truth. 

It was true that she would always be there if her friends ever needed her. No matter the hour or the place, she would find a way. Which was sometimes the problem. She was always there for everyone but no one was there for her. Or she wouldn’t let them be there for her. Either way, she was always taking care of someone else. 

The lie was not going anywhere though. Yes, she’d be there for everyone else but sometimes she couldn’t stand living sometimes. When she wakes up most mornings, she wished she hadn’t. She wished she finally had peace. She knew her friends would be okay. Once they got over her death, it would only be a matter of time before they forget about her too. 

“I know, I know. Be safe, Mari. I’ll let you get your sleep but you better call me tomorrow.” Chloe commanded as if she were the queen of the world. 

“Okay Chloe.” A tear slipped down her face as she carefully lowered herself to the bathroom floor, leaning her back and head against the door. “I love you.” 

“Aww, Mari I love you too.” 

“Goodbye.” Marinette whispered before she ended the call. 

Chloe didn’t catch the double meaning in the last word of their conversation which is a good thing. Of course, she wouldn't end it tonight, but she needed some relief. Some distraction from everything in her life. 

She felt up her pocket for her knife which she bought mostly for her own protection but for other uses as well. 

She would never admit it to anyone but she was glad she was away from her friends. She didn’t have to pretend to be happy anymore when she knew she wasn’t and the people who were on this trip with her didn’t care if she acted like herself anymore. 

She held the knife close to a scar on her wrist. 

She’s been doing it for months and, thankfully Tikki hasn’t found out yet, which is a good thing, considering it's really hard to hide. She knows Tikki suspects something but that something would never be found out if Marinette had anything to do with it. 

Months ago, before she even started cutting, she started bandaging her arms and legs just in case she were to sprain it or something were to happen to them and she had to patch herself up without people getting suspicious. So, when the time came to cover her scares, no one thought anything of it and neither did Tikki. 

With that, she put metal to her flesh and put enough pressure to break the skin that was still healing from the last time she had done this. In a single breath, she reopened her scars and sighed as she let her pain become physical. She let her blood drip from her arm for a couple minutes before reaching in the cabinet below the sink for the rolls of bandages she bought. She cleaned herself up before wrapping her arms in the bandages making sure the long sleeves, she had been wearing covered the bandages so Tikki wouldn’t see her sleeping with them. 

She exited the bathroom before slowly climbing into bed at 3:36 am. Closing her eyes and being enveloped by sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3: Going Through the Motions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 8  
> Damian thinks about the girl on the roof through the night and into the next morning while Marinette faces a new day.

Damian walks back up to his room thinking about what the night brought in.

When the girl turned in their direction that night, the light hit her just right so they couldn’t see her facial features but only the tear stains on her face.

 _Damn…_ Damian thought. _If only they could identify her…._

Damian shook his head to clear the thoughts he was having. 

_She’s probably some petty, spoiled girl who didn’t get her way one time. Yeah. That’s probably it._

Damian climbed into his bed but couldn’t’ seem to find a comfortable position to lay in, tossing and turning, curious about this girl that he couldn’t put a face to. 

There were 3 main red flags about this situation.

One is her being able to climb Wayne Tower and (if Todd’s observations were correct) she did so with such a practiced ease that it left him to wonder how she obtained this certain skill. 

Maybe she was one of those daredevils who did dangerous things for fun, money, and popularity. It could be a possibility but she didn’t seem like the type. Or maybe Damian is way off on this theory. 

He internally shrugged it off. Speculating about the girl’s daredevil tendencies could wait another time. 

Two being the fact that she was about to jump from the tallest building in Gotham but then decided against it. 

_If her life was “so bad” that she’d even consider jumping then what changed her mind? She was **right** there. _

Three being her sorrow-filled tears had just abruptly stopped with no emotion left behind except a couple hiccups and tear stained cheeks. 

If only it was as lighter on the top of Wayne tower then he would be able to find her and satisfy his curiosity on her situation.

He _could_ check the security cameras to see if they caught her face, but no. He and his brothers positioned themselves under the only camera on that roof and if he couldn’t see her face from the position he were in then neither could the camera. 

Damian turned himself so he was positioned on his back looking at the ceiling. 

Maybe his questions would never be answered because of the lack of information to find anything more than they what already knew. 

He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and groaned. He had to be up early tomorrow to join Tim at WE. 

He was forced by his father to attend some meetings for the company but he didn’t mind because most of the meetings had to do with charities that Wayne Enterprises were funding and Damian could advocate for more funds to go towards animal shelters.

And with that last thought, he turned to his side to check the time. 3:54 am 

With that, he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

\------

Marinette woke up only 2 hours later. Tikki was still asleep. 

Marinette started getting up earlier than Tikki to change so the little goddess didn’t see the scars on her arms. Thank god the façade has been working so far.

Today, they were to go to Wayne Enterprises that day to get a full-day tour of the building and its departments. Then they would choose the establishment or the department where they would intern for the next 3 months before going back to Paris. 

A month after school started last year, she resigned as class president since it was her senior year and she didn’t want the extra stress but before she did that, Mme. Busiter asked her to plan a summer field trip and Marinette planned 3 months’ worth of internships at Wayne Enterprises, approved by Bruce Wayne himself. Though she didn’t speak to him directly, she made the presentation that got them a spot in this summer-long program. This opportunity was going to look good on their resumes and it was all because of Marinette, not that she got any credit for it. 

Lila had bragged about how she planned the entire trip on the plane ride to Gotham. It made sense since Lila was appointed class president right after Marinette resigned, so she couldn’t hold this particular lie against them. 

Still, today was like an orientation and first impressions were everything. 

She might not even be working at the Wayne Enterprises building considering Bruce Wayne owned plenty of shops and businesses around Gotham that she could choose to intern at. 

They wouldn’t start the actual internship until two days later. This time was to be used to alert the workers that an intern would be joining them at their place of work, weather it be at the actual Wayne tower or the other establishments that Wayne Enterprises owned. 

Therefore, they would get two days off before going to unpaid internships for the next 3 months, getting weekends off and a spending allowance every two weeks, curtesy of the Co-CEO, Mr. Tim Drake, Son of Bruce Wayne.

Still, Marinette hasn’t decided on where she might work for the next 3 months. 

She hasn’t designed a single thing in a little over a year since her designing and creating clothes just didn’t seem to bring her any enjoyment anymore, so she could cross the design department or a clothing store off her list. 

She still brought an empty sketchbook everywhere with her just in case one day she has the sudden urge to sketch something, which was highly unlikely but Tikki insists on it. 

She turned down any commission that anyone may have requested so her business was on pause for the time being, which also crossed the business department off her list. 

Thank god Jagged Stone agreed to wait for the young designer though he didn’t know or understand the reason why Mari is on a lengthy break. 

She’s also glad to have saved all the money she’s gotten from commissions before the darkness clawed on her happiness. Lord knows she would move out as soon as she turned 18. 

She sat up in bed before swinging her feet to the floor. 

Since it wasn’t really her first day of work, she could dress casually. 

She opened one of the boxes that was delivered before their arrival to Gotham with her things inside and pulled out dark skinny jeans, a dark grey turtle neck, and combat boots. She first put on the skinny jeans and combat boots. She then changed her bloodied bandages and put on the turtle neck. 

Sure, she wore short sleeved shirts and/or shorts and skits but those were times rare nowadays. Even if it was the occasion where she exposed her limbs, she made sure to keep the illusion that she wore bandages around her arms and legs “in the name of fashion.” No one caught on and she hoped she didn’t just jinx it. 

She started packing a bag filled with her things when Tikki finally woke up. 

“Hey, Marinette.” 

“Good Morning, Tikki.” She said on a sigh. 

It’s not that she didn’t love the goddess after all the things they’ve been through together but the tiny creature sometimes needed to back off. Marinette never got privacy anymore and, on very stressful days, it got on her nerves. 

But she wouldn’t let Tikki know that. She deserved to be treated well and she knew she was just worried. 

“What time is the class supposed to be leaving?” 

“8. We will be touring the entire tower for the whole day today to get a feel of what type of internship we’d like to do.” She informed even though she knew Tikki already knew this but she was more reminding herself than Tikki. 

“What internship are you going to sign up for?” Tikki inquired. 

Marinette zipped up her mini-backpack filled with her phone, wallet, and travel sketchbook. She had two full sized sketchbooks in one of her boxes but knew she probably wouldn’t use them. 

She turned to Tikki. “How do I look?” Marinette asked, effectively changing the subject. 

“You look great.” Tikki said looking defeated. 

Marinette knew the kwami noticed her change the subject but she couldn’t pay mind to it our she would end up spilling her guts to her. 

She up her hair up into a messy bun and pulled stands out to frame her face. 

She checked the time. 6:32am. 

With that she beckoned Tikki into a secret pocket in her bag. 

When she knew the Kwami was comfortably settled, she swung the bag over her shoulder and strode out the door to the lobby where she could eat breakfast. 

\-----

Damian was woken up about 2 hours later at 6am by a knock at the door. 

He got up and swung it open to be met by the butler, Alfred. 

Though he technically worked for the Wayne family, he was always part of it. 

To the boys, he was like a grandfather. 

“Master Damian, breakfast for you and Master Tim is going to be served at table near the kitchen today due to the early meetings you both are due for.”

Damian internally groaned. He couldn’t believe this and the next few mornings were going to be filled with meetings on all the charities that the Wayne’s have, had, or will be funding. 

“When’s the first meeting?” 

“In about an hour and a half but it’s best to get there early so you best depart here at 7.”

“Okay. Thank you, Alfred. I’ll be down in 5 minutes.” 

The butler nodded and walked away, presumably retrieve Drake. If he was lucky, he would have to wake the idiot up. 

The insomniac lived and breathed coffee and didn’t seem to know what sleep was. He considered it a waste of time and he preached that more things could be done if sleep wasn’t a thing.  
Damian walked into his bathroom to freshen up before going down to the kitchen where he could see Tim sitting the table adjacent to the kitchen with a cup of tea next to him while he was on his laptop.

Alfred must have hidden the coffee since Tim, although didn’t mind tea, preferred coffee to keep sleep at bay. 

They spent the next 15 minutes eating their breakfast before Tim broke the silence.

“Did you see her face?”

Damian didn’t have to ask who Tim was talking about since he was wondering the exact same thing. 

“No and I’m guessing according to your question you didn’t either.” 

Tim shook his head like Damian asked a question instead of stating a fact.

They sat in silence for a couple more minutes before Alfred informed them to get ready because they had to leave in 5 minutes if they wanted to be early. 

When Damian got to his room, he dressed professionally but didn’t go overboard since it was only charity meetings they were going to this morning. Thank god the meetings for today only lasted till noon. Planning charity events took time and effort so considering they were discussing 3 different charities today, it wouldn’t take that long compared to other circumstances. 

He dressed in black slacks with Italian shoes and a white button-up shirt. He didn’t go all the way with a tie and jacket since he didn’t have a position at Wayne Enterprises, but he could bet that Tim would. After all her was required to. 

He met up with Tim downstairs so he could drive them to the headquarters of Wayne Enterprises. 

He got in the car and they drove in silence, lost in thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 8  
> The ride to Wayne Enterprises and Tim's dilemma.

Marinette was exiting the elevator when a hand grabbed her arm. 

She hissed in pain and cringed away because the offender grabbed the arm with her new cuts on it. 

She also felt a sense of panic rise up within her that she desperately tried to push down because of her repulsion to touch nowadays. With the attacks from the class getting more aggressive, them trying and succeeding to cause her pain and discomfort in any way they can, and Hawkmoth sending akumas that had very disturbing motives that caused the death of thousands on multiple occasions and the permanent scars on her body, she had reason to fear simple touches.

She had to try hard to not flinch when her friends pulled her in for a hug or playfully nudged her in the shoulder. 

But when she saw it was Lila who grabbed her, she felt a sense anger rise up within her that she masked for an unreadable expression. 

Lila pulled Marinette into a shadowy corner where she proceeded to glare at her while Marinette, not at all caring about the girl standing in front of her, looked at her with an emotionless expression on her face. 

“What are we doing today, brat?” Lila demanded.

Marinette looked at her blearily with a raised eyebrow. Even though she was defiantly more than confused with Lila’s question, her face gave nothing away.

“Where are we going today?” She asked in a harsher tone, clearly losing patience with the girl.

Marinette just nodded once in understanding before asking in a monotone voice “Do you have the pamphlet that was passed out before the trip?”

“The what?!” Lila whisper shouted. 

“The pamphlet. You know the one that everyone got explaining the entire trip to the reader?” Marinette asked with an eye role, her voice laced with sarcasm. 

She was certainly getting annoyed now and wanted to just shut this girl up. 

She knew very well that the people with nothing to live for are the most dangerous, and she had nothing to live for so she had many options on how to shut Lila up. Add that with the fact she’s practically seen hell already and you have someone that could rival the Joker himself. 

Marinette just sighed, fighting against the dark thoughts beginning to cloud her mind, when she saw a look of confusion on Lila’s face. She then reached into her bag to grab the extra pamphlet she had inside before pushing it into Lila’s chest with enough force to make her stumble back a few steps. 

She walked a few steps away before saying in a bored voice “You know Lila? I never thought it was possible before but you are living proof that anyone can live without a brain.” 

Walking away, not turning around to see Lila’s expression to her insult but, from what she can hear, Lila was not happy about it according to the unintelligible squawks behind her. 

Her lips didn’t even twitch at her small, hilarious victory. She didn’t smile anymore. At least, not genuinely. All she did was sigh as she plopped down at a table without getting any food.

With everything going on, her appetite seemed to come less often. She ended up sitting there for the next hour and 25 minutes just staring at nothing. 

Lila came to the lobby an hour after their encounter with Alya arm in arm. As soon as she spotted her, Alya glared daggers at the dark-haired girl, no doubt just having heard of the confrontation but twisted up to make Lila seem like the victim. She definitely would be paying for that with a few bruises later on.

What Alya and the rest of her bullies seemed to make sure of every time they “taught her a lesson” is to hurt her where it’s not visible. There were dark, purple bruises on her back and torso that joined the other scars on her body, which can be covered easily. This was good news since she was trying desperately to hide it from everyone. 

Her only response to the non-verbal threat was a sigh. She just hoped it would be soon so she could get it over with. 

It was now 7:50 am and everyone was loading on to the bus that was to take them to Wayne Enterprises. She was one of the last ones on the bus to make sure no one were to push her from behind and sat in the front row to avoid getting tripped by people if she tried to make her way to the back seats.

She knew Wayne Tower wasn’t that far away from the hotel but the traffic was bad that morning and it took longer than expected to get there. 

On the way their destination, she didn’t take out anything. She didn’t put in her headphones, didn’t take out her sketchbook, didn’t grab her phone, she just sat with her hands folded looking out the window at the dark city. As they passed them, she watched children play in the park, saw a couple sharing ice cream at a sweet shop, a group of friends teasing one another, and a family of three where the father had his son on his shoulders while the mother looked at both of them with an soft, adoring expression gracing her face. 

She slowly took a deep breath and let it out on the sigh, contemplating all the things she’s lost in the last couple years. She felt a twinge of jealousy that she knew she didn’t have a right of feeling over the people that are able to live their lives without having to worry about the fate of an entire city. 

She could wonder about the vigilantes of Gotham and the pressures that they went through considering they didn’t have a magical cure to fix and reverse everything that happened but their situations are different. 

America has its own League dedicated to protecting the welfare and safety of the people. If one hero were to fail, another one could just come to their aid with one phone call. 

She, on the other hand, could only give untrained, unexperienced citizens the option to help her, if the occasion called for it, and that, in its self, put them in serious danger. 

The reason she allowed Chloe a permanent spot on her team was because Chloe has been taking self-defense classes for the last 2 and a half years while Marinette herself has been working on 3 different Martial Arts styles for the past 4 years (Kung Fu, Tae Kwon Do, and Tang Soo Do) as well as street fighting, parkour, and gymnastics. 

That, in Marinette’s mind, made it certain that they could hold their own in a fight, but if she or Chloe were to be incapacitated, she would have to call on other people for help and she didn’t know if they had the experience or skill to put up a good fight.

She considered giving Kagami and Luka a miraculous since Kagami was an excellent sword fighter and Luka has been taking parkour classes with her as well as tagging along at some of Mari’s Martial Art classes. 

She could call the Justice League but the battle to take back the lost miraculous was her fight and she didn't need people who didn't understand the importance of it to fight her battles for her. 

Marinette stretched her neck before leaning her head against the window. 

She wondered what the day would bring. 

\-----

It was 8 o’clock by the time Tim and Damian finished their first meeting of the day.

This meeting only took 30 minutes, which Damian was thankful for, since most of the details were already planned out. 

They were just about to enter Tim’s office when they heard a cry of agony sounded from around the corner. 

Tim and Damian briefly glanced at each other before sprinting towards where the sound came from. 

When they rounded the corner, they saw Tim’s personal assistant, Viviane, clutching her stomach. 

From what Damian knew, she was at least 7 months pregnant. 

She was clutching on to another worker as Tim called the medics and an ambulance.

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” The worker Viviane was holding on to for dear life questioned in a destressed voice.

Viv answered in a strained voice. “The baby…It’s coming…” 

\----

When they got Viviane all settled and on the way to the hospital, it was only 8:10. 

He was settled on a couch in Tim’s office while Tim paced the room.

“I know she’s in labor right now, but I need a new assistant asap! She didn’t think she would have to look for her temporary replacement for at least another month and now we don’t have anyone…”

Damian watched his brother pace. He didn’t know what the big deal was of not having an assistant at the moment. Tim could live without having coffee hand delivered to him for a couple days.

“Why exactly do you need a new assistant at the moment?”

“Because with all the work I have to do for Wayne Enterprises, Viviane was in charge of organizing the charity events, the meetings, the funds…”

This made Damian’s eyebrows raise. “Do you trust this assistant that much? She could be using the funds for other things and the plans that she makes could be less than adequate.”

“She doesn’t spend anything but writes up all the things that are needed and the costs. She also sends me plans at the end of the day, which I review, and if I don’t like a certain thing, I change it and send it back to her.”

Tim stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. “She’s been working here for 2 years now and she’s qualified for the job.”

“Aren’t there students from France interning here for the next 3 months?” Damian asked.

“Yes, but they fill out a survey and if they don’t choose where they intern then we get to choose for them based on their resume and survey.”

“Okay, but if anyone hasn’t chosen anywhere to intern at yet, instead of assigning them to a department, you have them work as your assistant until you get a replacement and/or they figure out where they want to intern.”

Tim’s head snapped up at that suggestion and slowly turned his head toward Damian.

He snapped his fingers before pointing it at Damian. 

“That’s brilliant. But what about the plans that Viviane was supposed to organize? What if they aren’t qualified to do the job, I mean, most of them are only 17.”

Damian sighed because he knew he would regret suggesting it but all he was thinking about were the amount of funds the charity events could bring to good causes, more specifically, causes that involved animal shelters. 

“I will supervise their work if they are underqualified and if they are more than qualified to do the job, which is highly unlikely, then I’ll just check up on them from time to time. Other than that, you could keep going the way you were going as if your old assistant were still here.” 

Tim’s smile slowly grew as he looked at his brother. 

“Aww, demon spawn, you do care!” 

Damian scowled. “Don’t let it get to your head. I’m doing this for the animals.” He grumbled.

“Okay. Sureee.” Tim teased. 

Tim then got serious when he started pacing around again.

“I’ll have to call up Mason to ask if he’d be willing to scout out a student willing to take this temporary position. I could also provide a letter of recommendation to the student if they decide to join on.”


	5. Chapter 5: The Start of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 8  
> Marinette and the class are starting the tour when she bumps into someone new.

Marinette entered the building with a small flicker of anticipation. 

She didn’t know exactly what job she’d be taking for the next 3 months but she knew it had to be one that took her mind off things.

She learned over the years that doing mindless work turned off the thoughts in her head and made the days go by faster and more bearable.

She just hoped her future boss wasn’t cruel. She didn’t ponder over it too much because if her research was correct then people like that were hard to come by at WE. 

She shook her head at the thoughts she was having. 

Even though it got harder and harder with every passing day, hour, and even minute, she tried hard to keep her thoughts positive, even though, more often than not, it seemed impossible. 

When they got to the registration area where guests were to go to get signed in, they were greeted with two figures standing right next to the desk talking to the woman who was seated behind the large marble desk. 

The first figure had dark brown hair with hazel eyes. He was positioned so his face was could be seen from the entrance but he didn’t seem to notice when Marinette and her class made their way into the space and quickly do a headcount. 

The second figure had his back to the entrance but, from Marinette could see, he had dirty blond hair and was dressed casually in contrast to the woman sitting being the desk. 

The woman, in question, had had a presence to her that screamed confidence and class. Maybe it was the royal blue dress that hugged her figure or the bold red lipstick she wore with pride but she looked really professional even if she was just part of the welcoming party. 

“-and I was all like _‘yeah, Viv, the guy wants his coffee, so get the friggen coffee. Lord knows the man doesn’t sleep!’_ ” they hazel eyed man said. 

They all laughed at what seemed to be an inside joke they shared before the woman took on a serious expression. 

“Is Viviane alright, by the way? I saw her being rushed to the hospital a few minutes ago.”

Blondie seemed to stand straighter. “Is she okay? I thought the flashing lights were the police rushing to another crime scene.”

The chestnut-haired man looked at his friend sympathetically. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. She just went into early labor.” 

The blonde seemed to get even more tense and before he could give a retort to his friend, Mme. Bustier decided to cut in at that moment.

“Excuse me? Uh, we’re the French class that’s supposed to get the all-day tour today and intern for Wayne Enterprises for the next 3 months.”

He looked annoyed at the interruption but before his face could give too much away, he plastered a smile on his face before saying “Yes, Ma’am, we were expecting you. My name is Jaxon but you can call be Jax. I was supposed to be your tour guide for today but something seemed to have- “

Before he could get another word out, his friend placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. 

Marinette had enhanced hearing thanks to the abilities that came with wielding a miraculous so she could just about hear brown-haired guy say to Jax. “Don’t worry, man. She’ll be fine. You won’t be able to see her for another couple hours anyway.” 

With a now resolved expression and a fake smile on his face, he continued his introduction. 

When he was finished, his friend spoke up. “I’m Mason, by the way. I’m an interviewer for Wayne Enterprises but my job today is to help assign you to departments or other establishments outside of Wayne tower. I’ll explain how it all works after the lunch break when we get into more detail about where you might be working.”

He beamed. “I’m also fluent in French so I’ll be helping translate things you may not understand.”

They heard a cough coming from behind the two men and they moved aside to see the woman in the blue dress looking at them with an innocent expression on her face.

“Oh!” Mason said sheepishly. “And this is my lovely wife, Eloise.” 

The woman then smiled at the class. “Nice to meet you all, I’m the main receptionist at WE. My job is to make sure people get to the places they need to so if you have any questions later on, don’t be afraid to ask me.”

With that, started handing out badges to everyone saying “You’ll need these badges to let people know you’re an intern. Interns gain only a certain amount of access to the building so don’t just go wander around in places you have no business being.”

Marinette let her eyes stray to Lila who seemed to be looking as innocent as a newly born puppy when Marinette knew that face anywhere. 

She was plotting something; Marinette just couldn’t understand what. 

What could she possibly do here? They might not even work in the same department! 

Marinette sighed because whatever Lila would do, it would certainly be painful. Emotionally or physically, Marinette just didn’t know anymore. 

Jax started motioning for the class to follow him through another door that probably lead to the main building as Mason pressed a quick to his wife’s cheek, promising to see her later, before also briskly walking until he was next to Jaxson. 

They haven’t been walking for five minutes when Marinette slammed face first into a hard body making her stumble back a couple steps. 

In her defense, she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings and didn’t care for the tour that much since she studied the building’s blueprints to better understand quick escape routes. 

When she looked up, she had to lean back a bit to see the person’s smiling face.

He was practically beaming at her when he said “Sorry there! I wasn’t really looking where I was going and it seems that I’ve lost my brother.”

He looked around briefly before looking back at Marinette. 

“My name’s Dick.”


	6. Chapter 6: 1st Dark Haired Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 8  
> Dick meets Marinette and Marinette finds his brother.

Marinette plastered a smile on her face before taking the hand that was extended to her.

“I’m Marinette.” 

He looked at her with a thoughtful look before taking in all of her features. 

“Do I know you? I swear I could’ve seen you somewhere.”

This made Marinette frown and eyebrows furrow in thought.

She hasn’t even been in Gotham for two full days and, in turn, hasn’t explored much of it to be recognized by anyone and frankly, she didn’t notice much the sights they passed by on the way to Wayne Enterprises, so his observation made her more than confused. 

She shook her head. “Nope. I don’t think so. Me and my class arrived yesterday and we haven’t explored much of the city yet.”

Dick tilted his head to the side. 

“Yesterday? Aren’t you the French class interning for Wayne Enterprises for the next three months?”

With Marinette’s nod, he continued. 

“You guys should’ve gotten here the day before yesterday to get adjusted to the time difference.”

“Oh.” Marinette considered her words carefully. 

Their flight was delayed because Lila decided to direct everyone to the airport opposite of the city and blamed the error on her. In the end, they ended up getting to Gotham at 3pm instead of the 4am they were supposed to arrive at. 

“There was a mishap at the airport.” She decided.

The class who was close by, seemingly listening to Jaxon who had stopped to explain a design choice, subtly glared at Marinette, which didn’t go unnoticed by Dick.

Marinette had also seemed to notice but didn’t seemed unfazed by it. 

She just sighed and gave a weak smile to Dick. 

“Well it seems like you weren’t really in the land of the living for a moment.” Referring to their collision at the same time trying changing the subject.

She shrugged. 

“I know the layout enough. I can get by.” 

Dick’s eyebrows raised. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I may or may not have studied the recent blueprints to determine all the possible escape exits.” 

She looked a little sheepish at that addition.

This made Dick a little suspicious why she would want that type of knowledge.

His thoughts must’ve shown on his face because Marinette just softly chuckled. 

“You know? ‘Cuz it’s Gotham? You _do_ live here, right? I thought this was Crime City?” 

Now Dick just felt stupid. He mentally face palmed. Of course, anyone with a brain would do their research. 

Before he could get another word out, he heard a voice from behind him.

“Marinette! I can't believe you're doing this again. You know, I'm not surprised you're whoring around with older men.” Someone said in a condescendingly, mocking tone. 

The small traces of joy that were shown on Marinette’s face disappeared before she visibly stiffened and assumed an emotionless expression. 

Dick was having a strong feeling of Déjà vu at the way all emotion drained from Marinette’s face. His thoughts were cut short by the girl who made the very crude comment.

When Dick positioned himself so he was standing next to Marinette, he saw two girls walking towards them. One with glasses and long, wavy curls and the other with two pigtails to the side of her head and straight hair that reached her waist.

“Alya.” Marinette said in a calm and monotone voice, locking gazes with the girl with glasses. 

As she turned her attention to the other girl present, her gaze narrowed slightly before addressing her.

“Lila.” She said in that same emotionless voice but with a small hint of distain laced within its depths.

The girl in question locked eyes with Dick and gave a little smirk before her expression morphed into one of fake innocence. 

The girl who seemed to make the comment about Marinette “whoring” around glared at the figure standing next to him.

“Why did you say all those nasty things to Lila this morning?”

Marinette deeply sighed. 

“Because she deserved it?”

Dick was thinking the same thing even though he didn’t even know what went down between the two.

He just had a feeling that Marinette wasn’t in the wrong in the situation glasses seemed to be talking about.

The girl, Alya, looked incredulously at Marinette. She opened her mouth to say something but Dick cut in before she could possibly make a scene. 

“Girls, sorry to interrupt, but your group seems to be moving along without you.” 

The two girls turned and (low and behold) the class was about to round a corner that lead to a different part of the ground floor. 

They left, but not before giving Marinette one last dirty look, and walked at a quick pace to catch up with their class. 

Marinette, though, looked to be in no hurry to get anywhere and turned to Dick and offered a grateful smile. 

“Thank you. I for sure thought that we were going to make a scene.”

“No problem.” Dick paused. His lips pressing together and forming a tight line before speaking his next words. “Those girls don’t bother you regularly, right?”

Marinette just smiled. 

“It was nice meeting you.” Marinette said, not answering his question. 

Dick just let it go and decided to look into it another day. 

“Likewise, Marinette.”

With that, she turned and walked off in the direction her class went.

After a few seconds, Dick turns on his heel to find Jason but not before acknowledging this feeling that he was missing something. Like there was something he wasn’t getting. Like he was forgetting something. He just didn’t know what.

\-----

“Okay guys!” Mason said in a loud voice so the entire class could hear. 

“You guys have a two-hour break to eat your lunch and think about what departments you would want to go to. You will be given a survey that you will fill out over this break and will be given a similar one to take after we check out the departments. This will help me decide what department would best suit you but you still get the final decision on where you get to go.” 

Jax cut it. “Okay guys, you use your badges to check out your food and don’t forget to meet back at this spot in 2 hours.”

The class disburses, leaving Marinette alone. Again. 

She thinks she saw Adrien try to walk towards her but she can’t tell for sure because Lila ended up dragging him away.

It’s okay. She was fine. She was always fine. 

When she got her tray of food, she looked around the Wayne Enterprises ~~food court~~ cafeteria to try to find an empty place to sit. 

She saw a bunch of workers leave a table, making it empty except for a man already sitting there, and decided that that was probably a good spot considering all the other tables were getting full. She didn’t mind sitting at a table with one other person since she didn’t have many choices to be picky. 

She sat at the round table, a few chairs down from the man who looked to be in his twenties, and started idly picking at her food. 

She tiredly blew at the strands of hair she pulled out of the bun on top of her head as another way to pass the time when she heard someone clear their throat. 

She snapped out of the daze she was in and looked around for the source. 

Her eyes landed on the other person sitting at her table to find him staring at her. 

He had dark hair with a white highlight in the front and blue eyes.

She was starting to get high glitch in the Matrix vibes because this was the second person today she has encountered with dark hair and blue eyes. 

_interesting…_


	7. Chapter 7: 2nd Dark Haired Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 8
> 
> Jason and Marinette talk

“Hello?” The girl questioned.

Jason didn’t know exactly what he was doing but the girl sitting across from him was acting really miserable. 

“Well you’ve been playing with your food and staring at nothing for the past…” he glanced at the clock on his phone before stating “…15 minutes.” 

He didn’t mention that the girl looked a little malnourished and had dark eye bags underneath her bright blue eyes that seemed to be clouded with trauma. Jason could only suspect she hasn’t eaten anything recently or if she has, the portion wasn’t large enough to give her proper nutrients. 

Her mouth formed an ‘O’ shape as she tried to string together her thoughts.

“Oh. It’s just that there’s a lot on my mind and I don’t really have an appetite anymore.” 

Jason just gave a slow nod at her explanation. He knew he wasn’t getting the full story but he didn’t push because he had just met her and it wasn’t really his place to ask or his business. 

“Well just eat your food, okay? I’m waiting for my brother because he just wandered off without me when we entered this place.” 

The girl just nodded. “I met someone earlier who was also looking for his brother. What a coincidence.”

“Yeah.” Jason replied. 

He was dead set on trying to get this girl to take her mind off of what seems to be dampening her mood. 

She reminds him of the street kids he used to run into and how he would help them out sometimes if they were younger than him. 

“Oh. Alfred would yell at me if I forgot my manners, which I almost did to be honest.” He said that last part with a chuckle.

“The name’s Jason” 

She gave him a small smile.

“My name is Marinette.”

“So, Marinette, I’m curious why you’re sitting alone here. You don’t look old enough to be an employee here so I’m guessing you’re an intern.”

Marinette nodded. “I’m part of the French class that’s interning here for the next three months.”

“The high schoolers? Wait, exactly how old are you?”

“I’m 17 turning 18 next month.” 

Jason’s memories flashed to the girl standing on the edge of the roof last night. She did look a lot like her. They had a huge resemblance. The only thing he could think of was the fact they were the same age and their dark raven colored hair.

He remembered standing at the building across from Wayne Tower looking up at the girl. 

Her hair was flowing in the breeze but before he could climb the tower to get a better look, his brothers arrived. 

He shook his thoughts away from last night. He knew it could be a possibility they were the same person but he couldn’t think about that now. 

“Okay. So why are you sitting alone Marinette? You said yourself you arrived with the French class.”

The girl across from him just furrowed her eyebrows as her grip on her fork seemed to tighten. 

“I don’t really have many friends.” 

Her gaze became downcast.

Jason pressed his lips together. 

“Really? You have to have _some_ friends.”

“I mean, I do but they’re in Paris right now… and I know they just going to leave me.”

The last part of her sentence was said under her breath but Jason heard it. 

“Leave you? Why would they do that?”

Her eyes snapped up like she was surprised he heard her. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m fine and I’m used to it.”

Jason was going to respond to her when Marinette broke eye contact with him to look at something behind him.

He turned in his seat when he saw Dick weaving through tables and people to get to where they ere sitting at. 

Mariette let out a small breath of relief, which was unnoticed by Jason, when Dick practically yelled “Jason! There you are! I see you’ve met Marinette.”

Marinette looked between the two men now understanding the so called “coincidence” she acknowledged earlier.

“So, you two are the brothers you’ve been looking for.” She said, more for herself than them. 

“Yes. I see you’ve met my brother Jason!” Dick said in an excited tone.

Marinette looked to Jason before explaining “I literally bumped into him earlier near the entrance when we started our tour.”

Jason looked at Dick. 

“So, this is how you got lost?”

“Lost?! You are the one who ran off mister!” Dick said in a tone that sounded like a mother scolding her child. 

Jason just threw his head back and laughed at Dick’s dramatics when he turned to see Marinette softly chuckling at the display. 

“Well we got to get going. We came here to meet our brother to discuss some business but we seem to be a couple hours behind schedule.”

“It was nice seeing you again, Marinette!”

And they turned and walked off, unknowingly leaving Marinette alone. Again. 

\-------

Jason and Dick burst into Tim’s office when they saw Tim on the phone and Damian on the couch sketching.  
“Yes, an intern. If you could just mention the position and not tell them who their going to be assisting, that would be great.”

A pause. 

“If no one volunteers then I’ll take care of it till we find someone.”

Another pause.

“We’ll do a check on the person that volunteers like their resume, their records, the usual checks. Damian will also be supervising their work for a couple days to see if they’re capable to do it and we’ll add a camera to monitor what they do.”

Tim scratched the back of his head making the ends stand with the remnants of gel still on it.

“Yes, Damian Wayne. Who else?” Tim said with a small laugh.

Tim finally noticed Dick and Jason’s presence and gave them a smile that looked more like a grimace.

“Don’t worry, I was surprised too.” 

With that comment, Damian looked up and glared at Tim.

“You know, I’m already beginning to regret offering my assistance.”

“You know he’s just joking, demon spawn.” Jason said while subtly winking at Tim who finished up his conversation with Mason. 

“Sorry to cut this short but send me the student’s info if anyone does volunteer. Bye” 

With those final words, he ended the call and looked at Jason and Dick who took up a spot on the large seating area Tim had in his office. 

“If you both are here then it must be important.”

Tim joined where his brothers were seated before taking a sip of the coffee he had in his hand. 

“We would’ve been here earlier but someone...” Jason looked pointedly at Dick “decided it was a good idea to get left behind at the entrance.”

Dick just rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, Barbra just informed us of chatter going on the dark web saying something is going to happen at Wayne Enterprises.”

“When?” Damian asked.

“We don’t know exactly but it’s more likely to happen in a few days. Bruce wants us to stay close just in case it’s sooner rather than later.”

With that ending sentence, a silence fell over the room, each one of them calculating all the possibilities and all the situations that might occur.


	8. Chapter 8: "She got the job"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 8  
> Tim looks at Marinette's file when Damian finds something that wasn't supposed to happen.

I was around 6 o’clock when the tour was finally over and Mason and Jax passed everyone a sheet of paper. 

“Okay guys! I already explained this, but you get an hour and a half to fill out a similar survey to the one you took at the lunch break. You are to give it to Mason when you’re done with it or before you leave. You already know this but you are supposed to put all of your accomplishments on it, like volunteer work, other jobs, etcetera. You could also put references Mason could call, which will give you a better chance at getting the internship you want.” Jaxon announces. 

Mason whispers something in Jax’s ear and after a few moments, Jax nods. 

“Okay, so a new positioned opened up and I need to know if anyone here is qualified for it.” 

Marinette’s head pops up because the survey that was supposed to be filled out during lunch somehow ended up in the trash when she went to use the bathroom. She may have a good idea on who put said paper in the trash but she won’t say names. 

“You need to know how to organize events like budgeting funds, booking venues, creating a guest list, etc.”

When he finished his sentence, everyone started nominating Lila.

She looked to be eating up all the praise and when it finally died down, she turned to Mason and asked “what exactly is the position?”

Lila froze when Mason gave the answer. 

“You will be filling in for an assistant that will be gone for maternity leave for the next few months.”

Lila started to panic and Marinette almost had to laugh. Of course, Lila wouldn’t want the position. She wouldn’t lift a finger to help anyone. 

Marinette let Lila spew some excuses for a few minutes to an unimpressed Mason when she finally spoke up. 

“I’ll do it.”

Everyone quieted and looked to Marinette who started to get a little fidgety with all the attention she was getting. 

“Okay. What’s your name, little miss?”

“Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Okay, Marinette, you’ll still have to fill out the survey just so I can see what other department you would fit into if you were deemed unqualified by the boss- “

“Which is most likely” muttered Alya, making the surrounding students around them chuckle and Jax glare at the group that was certainly being undeniably rude. 

“Like Jax said, if you have references then please list them because the person you will be working for would like to check them out himself.”

Marinette nodded but felt disappointed that she couldn’t leave out her history in fashion design and little knowledge of business because one of her references would be her uncle and he would just gush _all_ about it so it’s useless to avoid. 

It’s alright though. She just needed some mindless work to do until she could pull herself together enough to do commissions again or till Hawkmoth was defeated – which she doubted would happen in the near future- and after being class president for three years, it was practically second nature to do it. 

She sighed. She did not get paid enough for this.  
\-----  
**One hour later in Tim’s office…**

Tim was working on a case he got by hacking into the GCPD data base when he got a notification from Mason saying that someone from the French group volunteered and an attached file. 

Jason and Dick left a few minutes earlier since they had to go back to the manor and Damian had to stay with him since the last meeting they had was later that evening. 

He put aside what he was doing at the moment and clicked the file. 

On his screen was the file of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

He scratched his head in thought. 

He could’ve sworn he’s heard that name before…Oh! She’s the person who organized this entire trip in the beginning of fall. 

He remembered watching the presentation she made with Bruce and he had to give her props since it was very convincing. Her class has really accomplished a lot and had many connections. 

He researched the class and he was certainly surprised that Paris’ Mayor’s daughter and the only son of famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste was in this class.

He continued to look at her file and more specifically her accomplishments/past experiences and saw was thoroughly impressed at the number of events that she organized while she was class president. To the looks of things, she also organized the fundraisers and budgeted the funds needed for the trips and events the class had. 

_So far so good_ Tim thought as he went down the list of charities that Marinette also volunteered at in her free time. 

When he got to the end of the list, he saw that she ran her own business is fashion design.

This made him a little confused. If she was interested in fashion design, then why didn’t she choose one of the design departments Wayne Enterprises had or choose to intern at a boutique close by? And even if she didn’t choose fashion design, why didn’t she choose a business department to learn how to become a better business woman if she took commissions? 

Tim shook his head. He looked at the references and there were at least ten numbers. 

He would check out all these numbers tonight but her would just pick one randomly right now to call. 

He dialed and waited. 

“Hello?”

A familiar voice came from the other side of the phone. 

“Excuse me, sir, I’m calling from Wayne enterprises and I called because Marinette Dupain-Cheng listed you as a reference.”

“Oh yeah! Mari has been designed for me for three years before she took a year break from commissions.”

“Do you mind if I ask what your name and relationship to Miss Dupain-Cheng is?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Where are my manners!” His voice sounded far away when he said “Penny! Get Mari on the phone after I’m done with this call.” When it sounded as if the phone was back to his ear again, he said “I’m Jagged Stone and Marinette is like family to me. She’s like my favorite niece.”

Tim’s eyes went wide and he almost fell out of his seat because of the sheer surprise. 

He would’ve still been sitting there in shock when he heard a faint noise from his phone.

“Hello? You still there?”

Tim snapped out of his daze to answer.

“Yes, I’m still here.”

“So where will she be working?” Jagged questioned.

“She volunteered to become my personal assistant, more like secretary but the last assistant refused to be called that.” 

“Oh.” He sounded a little disappointed. 

Tim didn’t push because it could be a subject for another time. 

“What could you say about Marinette? Do you think she’s qualified for the job?”

“What exactly does this job need?”

“Well, she’ll organize events, meetings, etc.”

“Then she’s more than qualified. Though she might not be the most graceful at times, she’s efficient and from what I know, she organized many charity events over the last few years, gaining funds at least triple than what their goal was.”

Tim’s eyebrows raised.

“I believe she’s done a lot more but I can’t name them all. I can have my assistant, Penny, email you some information.”

“That won’t be necessary, Mr. Stone. Thank you for your time.”

“A pleasure.” 

Tim put the phone down and picked up his cell to send a text to Mason.

_**She got the job** _

__\----_ _

_Damian was beyond annoyed._

__

__When he came back to Tim’s office, Tim was furiously typing on his phone and looked up briefly when Damian walked in._ _

__

__After that, Tim begged for at least 20 minutes straight for coffee since the coffee maker in his office broke down a couple days ago and his old assistant took care of his coffee runs._ _

__

__It got to the point that Damian agreed to get him his coffee just to shut him up._ _

__

__Thank god their next meeting wasn’t till 9 but was, again, annoyed that they had to be late to patrol because of it._ _

__

__He sighed. He figured he could walk to the café around the corner to get Tim his coffee since he thought it would just take longer to hunt another coffee maker down in the entire building._ _

__

__It was 7:25pm when he got to the entrance of Wayne Tower and the sight he was greeted made him pause._ _

__

__He saw a girl that looked to be his age with raven hair talking to the receptionist in an accented English and he couldn’t help but eavesdrop._ _

__

__“We weren’t even supposed to board the bus until 7:30!”_ _

__

__“I’m so sorry this happened to you, Marinette. They said they had everyone and they decided to go back early to sleep because of jetlag.”_ _

__

__Before she could respond, Damian stepped in. He didn’t know why but he had a feeling it was something he had to do._ _

__

__“What seems to be the problem?”_ _

__


	9. Chapter 9: Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 8  
> Marinette meets damian

Marinette was minding her own business while everyone finished the survey. 

She had finished it herself a couple minutes ago and had already given it to Mason and she was now waiting. 

She didn’t really have anything to do so she pulled out her travel sketch book and opened it up to a black page, which was easy since the entire book was blank. 

Holding her pencil at the ready, she stared at the blank page, the tip of the pencil hovering on top of the page.

It was mocking her.

She put her pencil down and looked around. 

Old Marinette would have seen so many things that inspired her and would’ve drawn up at least ten different concept ideas for future outfits but when she looked around, she saw grey. 

No, she didn’t see colors of black and white swirling in the shiny marble, she saw grey. 

_Funny._ she thought. _It’s funny how life’s like that sometimes. It seems all black and white but, in the end, it’s just grey. It’s funny how someone seems good but they turn around and stab you in the back. It’s funny how someone that seems like the bad guy is just misunderstood._

Packing up the sketchbook she didn’t put a mark on, she stood and went up to Mme. Bustier, informing her that she would quickly use the bathroom. 

\---

Shaking the water off her hands while walking out, she went back to the area where the class was filling out their surveys.

When she got there, it was empty with only Jaxon straightening up the stack of papers in his hands.

She went up to the tour guide who has been nothing but patient with her class the entire day. She cleared her throat and he looked startled when he looked up and saw it was her standing there. 

“Why aren’t you with your class…uh” Clearly searching his mind for her name.

“Marinette.” She finished “I told my teacher that I would be using the restroom. Where are they now?”

He looked a little shocked and angry and by his expression alone, she knew the answer.

“They left me here, didn’t they?” She said, not surprised at all. She suspected it would happen sooner or later. 

“Go talk with Eloise. She’ll call you a cab.” He said while pointing in the direction where she knew the receptionist was. 

“No, thank you. The hotel isn’t far from here and I can just walk.”

Jax didn’t even acknowledge her refusal, instead lead her to Eloise’s desk.

“Jaxon! What’s this?” Eloise asked, standing up in her chair to better understand what she was seeing.

“They left her behind.” Jax said, anger rolling off him in waves. 

“They what?!” She took a deep breath in and continued. “It’s okay. I can deal with this. Jax, I know your dying to get to the hospital right now.”

He looked conflicted and Marinette decided to cut in.

“I’m alright. It’s not the first time this happened before.” She said, mumbling the last bit but didn’t seem to realize that both parties heard.  
“Okay, Marinette. I have to get to the hospital to check on a... uh… friend of mine so I’ll leave you with Eloise, if that’s okay.”

Marinette nodded and Eloise practically kicked him out of the building. When he was gone, she returned to behind her desk before furiously typing on the computer in front of her. 

“I can’t believe this happened to you.”

“Tell me about it.” Marinette just sighed. “We weren’t even supposed to board the bus until 7:30!” She gritted out, letting some of the anger she’s bottled up for so long out.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you, Marinette. They said they had everyone and they decided to go back early to sleep because of jetlag.”

Before she could respond, a new voice stepped into the conversation.

“What seems to be the problem?”

Marinette turned and she was met with _another_ dark haired man except this time, had deep green emerald eyes that seemed hard and had a gaze that could freeze hell over but when he glanced to her, his expression changes. Curiosity, maybe? 

Eloise stood, clearly recognizing who the man was, and acknowledged him with a respectful nod. 

This confused Marinette since he looked to be her age. 

“There seemed to be a problem, sir. This is Marinette.” She motioned to the girl in question. “She’s part of the French class meant to intern here for the next three months and it seems that her class has left her behind even after she informed her teacher that she could be located in the restroom.”

While Eloise explained, Marinette studied the person standing in front of her.

He looked angry at the fact that Marinette was technically left stranded by her class at Wayne Enterprises without a way back but was concealing it well. The one thing Marinette learned in her days under attack (and still under attack) from an emotionally manipulative terrorist was she was good at reading people. When no one could share their true emotions anymore, Marinette got good at reading between the lines.

What she observed from the man standing next to her was that he was most likely antisocial or just an introvert. His body language was seemed tense and stiff from just talking to Eloise and she was just explaining the situation. Or maybe she was completely wrong and he was just uptight. 

She mentally slapped herself. It was rude to make assumptions after just meeting someone. It was probably her over-analyzing skills that were the cause of her coming to that conclusion. 

Thought her skills at improvising in situations and thinking of every possible thing that could happen could also be a curse since she tended to over think things and come to conclusions too quickly. 

“I was about to call a cab but- “

“You really don’t have to do that.” Marinette’s interruption made both heads snap to her. “I can just walk.”

Protests came from both Gothamites. They probably thought she was crazy for even thinking of walking alone when the sun is almost down but she was certainly capable of taking care of herself. 

_Funny what trauma does that to you._

Eloise was about to protest again when the green-eyed man said, “If you won’t take a cab, then will you at least let me take you?”, obviously noting she would just keep refusing even if he insisted. 

Eloise looks surprised and didn’t seem like she was protesting the idea so it looked like she trusted the man but Marinette didn’t even know his name.

Trust was a rare thing she gave out nowadays. Too many people broke her by betraying her and she could never give herself the luxury of it again. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t even know you. I could just walk to the hotel.”

Cabs were also a no-go since it was Gotham and -call her paranoid- she was worried she could just get kidnapped by the driver just taking her to an unknown location and doing their will with her. Therefore, walking seemed like the best option since she could protect herself fine and run away if necessary. 

The man sighed and shook his head while mumbling something about being stubborn.

“I’ll only allow it if you let me walk with you.” 

Marinette crossed her arms and looked up at the man. “I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t know I was asking for permission.” 

She knew she was being a little rude and the man probably only wanted to help but she could take care of herself just fine. 

She paused and inwardly sighed. _He_ didn’t know that she could take care of herself. 

She dropped her hands to her side and looked at the man who was now looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. Thank you, and you may walk me to the hotel.”

Before they left, the man whispered something in Eloise’s ear and she nodded. 

When they exited the building into the fading light of the setting sun, she turned and asked “I’m so sorry, but I never asked for your name.”

He just looked puzzled and scoffed a little before turning to her with a passive expression on his face.

“Damian.”


	10. Chapter 10: Voices in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 8  
> Damian walks Marinette to the hotel then says something that stays with her the rest of the night.
> 
> **Trigger Warning: Suicidal thoughts**

Walking in presence of the setting sun that can barely be seen because of the tall buildings in the City of Crime is somewhat a little calming. Of course, it’s not quiet by any means, the honking of horns and the soft buzz of conversations being held in the distance being proof, but Marinette had always found it calming when she was occupied and right now, she was occupied with the thoughts of the stranger walking beside her. 

She didn’t have room in her mind at the moment to pay mind to the troubling thoughts plaguing her mind, -though they never left her, but she ignored them for the moment- her curiosity getting the better of her. 

It was an odd sensation to feel curious again. She let the emotion shine through just for this encounter since she was genuinely confused on why a total stranger wanted to help her. Her old friends -if she could have called them that to begin with- never helped her and she knew the friendships she had now probably won’t last. They never do and she knew better than to hope. Hope is for the weak. She learned that the hard way. So, in a last resort to protect herself, trained herself to easily identify her emotions and conceal the brunt of it. 

If no one knew what she was feeling, they wouldn’t know how to hurt her. They wouldn’t know the things that make her happy. She knew if they had that type of information then they would just hold it against her. That was reason she gave up designing in the first place and soon, her hobby, her passion, her flame slowly died away into nothing but cold embers. 

She glanced at the boy next to her. He didn’t speak much after he gave his name, heck, he didn’t speak at all! 

But you can’t blame him, can you?  she inwardly chastised.  You’re acting just as cold to the guy who offered to walk you home after you turned down his ~~much quicker~~ offer for a ride. 

She sighed. Her inner monologue was right! She was acting a little rude to a person who knew the dangers that walking in Gotham caused, weather it be day or night holding significance, and offered to walk her to the hotel she's going to be staying at. 

“Damian,” She started, seeing that he glanced at her briefly in her peripheral at hearing his name. “I never actually thanked you for walking me to the hotel, did I?”

“No,” He didn’t even spare her a glance. “You didn’t.” 

He didn’t seem offended in the slightest but seemed to be agreeing to the fact she was technically stating. “Well, I’m sorry,” A pause. “And I would like to thank you. For walking me to the hotel, I mean.”

He gave a curt nod. “It’s would have been quite obvious that you aren’t from Gotham if I wasn’t already informed that you are part of the interning French class with just the mention of walking alone at night. It was practically common sense to at least have someone accompany you.” 

She would start being defensive about he was practically calling her stupid but she was at a point in her life where she really didn’t care what people thought of her. “I know I’m stubborn that way but I’m more than of capable of taking care of myself. I have been for years.”

Damian’s steps faltered and if she hadn’t learned to be quick-witted and more observant than most over the years, she wouldn’t have even noticed, but she did. Damn her and her big mouth. 

“What do you mean by doing it for years?”

Instead of divulging in the details of the toxic and isolated environment she usually found herself in, she didn’t mention it at all. Instead, she blamed it on the situation going on in Paris which made it vaguer and make him feel less inclined to ask questions that peered to far into her walls and the secrets she might be hiding behind them. 

“Hawkmoth.” Her one-word answer was all she gave even though she saw he looked a little confused at her answer. 

It made sense. Why would America want to involve themselves into foreign affairs, especially when it looked like everything seemed under control? 

He didn’t have time to question her another time since the hotel she stayed at was coming into view and they would be reaching it quite soon. 

“Thank you again, Damian, for walking me to the hotel.” With that, she quickly made haste towards the entrance of the hotel where she would be staying for the next 3 months, but before she could make it through the doors, she felt a hand on her arm. 

She flinched and hissed in pain since the arm the person clutched was the arm with her newly formed scars. She quickly turned around, dislodging hand hold her, and held her arm close to her chest. 

When she focused on who grabbed her, it was Damian. He was looking at her with furrowed eyebrows and was studying her in such critical manner, from the way she was held her arm closely to her heart to the defensive stance she moved into on impulse. 

She expected her face conveyed that she really didn’t want to talk about it because he didn’t bring it up when he said “Next time, don’t be so impulsive and stubborn. You may be able to hold yourself well in a fight but that doesn’t mean you should.” He gave her one last skeptical look and turned, walking back in the direction of Wayne Enterprises. 

Those last words resonated with her through the night and early into the next morning. 

_He’s right, you know_ The darkness in her mind whispered. _You don’t have to keep fighting anymore. It doesn’t have to be this way. Why live in a world that doesn’t want you?_

The darkness in her head, in her mind grew louder with each passing day and she didn’t know how much longer she could fight it.  But I shouldn’t have to fight anymore. 

**No.** The voice of reason being louder than the darkness. For now. **You have to get through this. You can survive it. Damian meant that some fights shouldn’t have to be fought because you can. You don’t have to have your guard up all the time. You can trust people. Not all of them will betray you.**

_But Alya did. She was your closest friend before this whole thing. Your parents did. They were supposed to love you no matter what but a little rumor is all it took for them to turn the other way. Chloe, Kagami, and Luka just feel sorry for you. They will turn their backs on you the moment you prove no use to them._

**Chloe is doing everything to make herself a better person, Kagami is your fiercest defender, and Luka is one of your closest confiders. They will be there for you when you need them**

_Until they won’t_

Her mind wared like this for hours until she was so exhausted, she didn’t know who won in the end.


	11. Chapter 11: New Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 8 
> 
> Damian shares what he found with his brothers and wonders about Marinette's knee-jerk reaction when he touched her.

It was hours later when Damian and Tim walked into the Batcave, Damian with his trademark scowl and Tim fidgeting the tie he was wearing with his fingers. Damian made a b-line towards the batcomputer, passing Dick and Jason who were sparing, not noticing Damian’s odd behavior. 

Tim was a little on edge because ever since Damian came back from a coffee run that took longer than it should have, he hasn’t said much other than the occasional grunt to show he was listening. Tim knew his brother was a man of little words but going a couple hours without the occasional insult thrown Tim’s way was a little unnerving. Even on the way home, Damian was on his phone the entire time which would have been normal except Damian was more old-school and used his phone mostly for taking calls, texting (only when necessary), and taking the occasional photo of his many pets.

As soon as Damian made it to his decided destination, he started typing on the keyboard something unknown to Tim. He looked at his other siblings who have now stopped sparring to look between Tim and Damian with confused glances. When they locked eyes, Tim simply shrugged since he was just as confused as they were. 

After a few tense and silent moments, a picture came up on the huge screen of the Batcomputer. 

A girl with a freckled face and blue irises that complimented her fair skin popped up on the screen. In contrast to her pale completion, she had dark hair that looked to have a little bluish tinge to it due to the lighting. 

After a few moments, it clicked. Tim recognized her as the girl going to intern as his PA/secretary until he could find a replacement for Viviane. 

He was about to say as much until Jason spoke. “Dick and I met that girl today.”

Dick nodded, agreeing to Jason’s statement, still with a puzzled look plastered on his face as to why Damian would bring up her file.

“I walked her to her hotel since she got left behind at Wayne Enterprises by her class.” Damian looked he was about to continue but before he could utter his next sentence, he got interrupted. 

“Hold up, let me see if I get this straight. Girl gets left behind by her class, practically making her stranded at WE because… why?”

Damian rolled his eyes. “I was getting to that, Todd, if only you hadn’t interrupted.” Jason just huffed in response and Damian continued. “Back to what I was saying, after conversing with the receptionist, it seems like Ms. Dupain-Cheng got left behind even after she informed her teacher that she would be missing from the group to use the restroom.” 

“Aw… baby bird, you were social?” Dick cooed but didn’t disregard the danger that Marinette could’ve been put in had Damian not been there. 

Ignoring Dick’s teasing, he continued. “While I was walking her, she said some things that were a little odd.”

“Odd how?” Tim questioned. 

“She said she had been taking care of herself for years. At first, I didn’t think of it much but then when asked her what she meant by it, she only said one word in response.” 

“And what word is that?”

Damian clicked a key on the keyboard and the screen changed to show a website called ‘Miraculous News.’ Damian scrolled down and it seemed this website shows videos, pictures, and updates. About what, Tim didn’t know. 

“I did some quick research and I have found a website that is most popular in Paris and unknown to other countries and cities.” Damian clicked another button and, on the screen, came two figures. Tim looked at the time stamp at in the caption and it says that the picture dated to be at least 4 years old. “This is Ladybug and Chat Noir. They’ve been protecting Paris for 4 years from a terrorist, Hawkmoth. That is also the one word that Ms. Dupain-Cheng has said to me and didn’t share anything more.”

Dick’s eyebrows furrowed. “Terrorist? Can’t the police just handle that?” 

Damian shook his head. “I read into the site and it only explained that Ladybug, Chat Noir, Hawkmoth, and another villain Myura all have one thing in common and that’s something called the miraculous. And before you ask, this site doesn’t explain anything in detail about the miraculous, only that it is magical and the source of everyone’s powers.” 

Damian was about to continue his findings but Bruce stepped in to the Batcave already dressed in uniform minus the mask. When he sees the boys just standing there and staring at him, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

His eyes narrowed. “What happened?” 

Damian clicked something on the keyboard and all the tabs disappeared from view. “I’ll inform you of the situation when I get more information.” 

Bruce just looked confused at Damian’s vagueness but the youngest son of the Demon of Gotham payed no mind to it and walked out of the room, presumably to get changed into his Robin attire. 

Bruce looked at his other sons and they all just shrugged. “He didn’t tell us everything yet so we still kinda got nothin’” Jason provided and walked out as Damian did. 

Dick just said “the dude will talk when he talks.” 

Tim, the last one to leave the cave to get changed out of his brothers, just patted Bruce on the back and walked out. 

Tim knows his brothers were curious as to why Damian brought up Marinette in the first place. He could’ve just brought the Paris situation up and could have kept Marinette anonymous, except he didn’t. Maybe there was something else that involved her that he didn’t get the chance to bring up, his lack of information being an excuse as to why. Whatever it was, he had a feeling that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was someone to keep an eye on, for her protection or theirs.   
.-.-.-.-.-

Damian walked to his room after patrol with thoughts that kept swirling around his mind. Patrol was uneventful and the streets were mostly quiet so he could not do some mindless work to keep his mind silent. 

He thought of earlier that day when he had grabbed Marinette by the arm. He didn’t think he grabbed her hard at all but she still winced in pain. She looked put together, not looking disheveled in the slightest but what did strike as weird was her wearing a long-sleeved turtleneck in the middle of summer. He knew Gotham was chillier than average in the summer because of all the shadows that the tall buildings created, but it was still hot enough that you could wear short-sleeved shirts when walking around the city. 

He just wondered what could have warranted such a reaction from the girl. Did she recently hurt her arm or something? Was it something else entirely? 

There were so many things that he didn’t know and, one way or the other, he would find them out.


	12. Chapter 12: Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 11   
> Early in the morning or late at night, Marinette gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I just noticed but thank you guys so much for 500 kudos!!! You guys are awesome and seriously amazing <3 **

Two days have passed and Marinette spent those days holed up in her room looking from the balcony attached to her room at the streets below. 

In the mornings, she observed as mothers walked down the sidewalks with their kids practically attached to them by the hips for a reason she didn’t know. During the afternoon, she watched as teenagers stuck together in groups as the they got excused from their classes for the day and people coming home from a long day at work. At night, she caught glimpses of the vigilantes as they did their nightly patrol and heard the sounds of people committing and becoming victims of crimes. 

She hasn’t gone back to the Wayne Tower roof again because now that she wasn’t in that self-loathing haze she was that night, she realized she could have been discovered by the vigilantes or, at least, the cameras stationed on the roof for security purposes. 

That night was particularly bad for her since that day was so tiring she just couldn’t take it. Lila blaming the class almost missing their flight because she told them the wrong airport, the long plane ride with aggressive comments and light harassment, the fight with her…

She let out a short huff. She couldn’t think about them right now. Not now. Not any time in the near future. She’ll deal with them when she gets back. 

_If you even make it back…_

Since she was alone with herself for two days, her mind kept awake, battling for dominance every chance it got, not letting her get an ounce of rest. 

Most times, the voice of reason won and she got a few hours of peace until the darkness crept back into her thought. Other times, the devil on her shoulder lucked out. They both kept winning battles but she just didn’t know who would win the war in the end. 

On one of the two nights, she couldn’t take the constant feud going on inside her head. In an attempt to quiet her thoughts, if only for one moment, she found herself sitting on the bathroom floor again, her back against the door, her blade close to sinking into her skin when she heard a knock.

The next morning would be when they would go back to Wayne Enterprises so it couldn’t be one of her classmates and even if they were, why would they be visiting her? They hated her. 

She looked at the knife she had in her hand. She had gotten it at a gift shop near the airport when they landed since she couldn’t bring one she had from home through airport security. She pocketed the retractable blade and stood from the bathroom floor. 

When she straightened enough to get a good look at herself in the mirror, she saw the eyebags underneath the blue eyes that didn’t see the good in the world anymore. The eyes that seemed to have lost its “twinkle,” whatever that meant. 

The dark circles have been there for months now and she hid them well with makeup. The only reason she did hide the evidence of her restless nights is so people would stop asking the normal question. If she was okay. She doesn’t remember the last time she even could consider herself being close to okay. They didn’t have to know it though. They didn’t have to know how far gone she’s become. 

Whoever was at the door would find out if they looked hard enough. If they looked passed a sleepless teen and looked straight at her. The real her. The her that she buried deep inside underneath walls upon walls to protect what’s remaining of her. 

She pulled her long sleeves over her arms, which weren’t covered by bandages at the moment, and opened the bathroom door. She stepped out and was about to make a move towards the entrance but she heard another knock, a little louder and more impatient. 

“I’m coming!” She called, getting a little annoyed with the person on the other side of the door. Whoever this was has to have a good reason to be at her door at this ungodly hour and expected her to answer it in under less than five seconds. 

When she opened it, she saw Adrien standing there with an expression she hadn’t seen in a long time. 

Adrien knew about Lila’s untruthful behavior but discouraged any attempts Marinette made to put an end to it. After a year of enduring harassment, he told Marinette that what he said a year ago was the worst idea ever. They had become closer and Marinette saw him as a brother more and more since that conversation and they began plotting to take Lila down until something happened. 

He had come over to her house to do some homework, which was a usual thing at the time, and he was acting his normal happy self. They were in the middle of a conversation until Adrien’s smile abruptly dropped and a scowl formed on his face, his handsome features morphing into an ugly expression.

“Adrien? What’s wrong?” Marinette asked, noticing Adrien’s change. She stood from where she was sitting and approached him. 

Before she could come any closer, Adrien took several steps back and looked at Marinette with so much hate in his eyes that it almost felled her to her knees. 

“You could not be any more oblivious, can you?!” He sneered. “Everything’s wrong! For starters, me being here. This should’ve never happened. I was wrong to even reach out to you.” He looked straight into her eyes, which were now quickly filling with tears, when he said his next words. “You are the worst kind of human being there could ever be and the most horrible friend anyone could ever have. No wonder everyone left you.” His rant continued to spew out insult after insult until his facial features relaxed, again abruptly, and he finally stopped. 

He looked around Marinette’s room with confusion written in his eyes as Marinette stood there, stunned. He took one look at Marinette’s heartbroken expression and tear-stained face before rushing over and pulling her into a hug. She stiffened up at his contact. “What happened?! Why are you crying? We were talking just a second ago, I don’t understand.”

The emotional whiplash Adrien’s personality change and mood swing gave her was beyond confusing but that still didn’t stop the hurt she felt when Adrien took all of her insecurities, said them out loud, and practically confirmed it. 

She pulled out of the hug and wrapped her arms around herself, putting much needed distance between her and Adrien. He looked hurt but he didn’t make another move towards her again. 

“What happened?” He asked again but in a softer and gentler tone. 

“Adrien…” She took a shaky breath in. “do you seriously not remember?” 

“Remember what?” A tear slipped down her face at his ignorance. 

She explained to him what had just happened but not the extent of any of his insults. He didn’t need to hear them if he didn’t remember how deep they cut into her soul. 

By the end, he looked so horrified and ashamed that it hurt to see him that way. He quickly stood and made a fast exit but not without saying about a hundred apologies on the way out. 

That was the last conversation she had with him and the things she noticed in Adrien’s demeanor the months following puzzled her. 

Some days she would see him with the same look he had when he ripped into her heart and tore it to pieces and other days, he would look ashamed and tired. 

She talked and ranted about it with Tikki and every time, Tikki would only have the same deep frown and thoughtful look on her small face. 

She tried to talk to him about the incident but he refused to hold a conversation with her or even look at her directly. That was about three years ago. With every passing day, the look of scorn that she saw in her room became more and more permanent and with every day that passed, she lost another piece of Adrien. In time, he let Lila latch on to him, do whatever she pleased, and even helped her with some of her schemes. With that, another person she cared about walked out of her life without a second glance. 

Now that she thought about it, how much more loss and loneliness did she have to feel? She already understood that all good things must come to an end. It doesn’t matter how much she cares for them or hoe much they say they care for her, they will always leave her to pick up the broken pieces of her heart alone. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked tentatively. 

He looked up at her with emotionless eyes. “Hey there, princess.” His voice sounded pained and tired. “I have a problem.”


	13. Chapter 13: Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 11  
> What does Adrien want?

_“What are you doing here?” She asked tentatively._

__

__

_He looked up at her with emotionless eyes. “Hey there, princess.” His voice sounded pained and tired. “I have a problem.”_

\-----  
\-----

“Problem?” Marinette’s eyebrows drew together in part curiosity, confusion, and reluctance. 

“Yes, now I don’t have time. They could come back any minute.” He spoke in low, hushed tones and, to her further confusion, his gaze stayed steady on her, not shifting side to side like she expected a person seeking refuge would. 

He briefly glances down at his clenched fist before looking back at Marinette with a pleading look. Internally, she sighed. Even though he had betrayed her even after he had come to her asking for her forgiveness, she would never turn down someone who needed her help. She was Ladybug. That’s what she did. It didn’t matter if they wronged her, the right thing to do was to help them. 

Marinette stepped back and opened her door a little wider. Adrien all but staggered inside. She made sure the door was locked behind her before turning to Adrien and asked the question that’s been on her mind since she had seen it was him at her door. 

“What is it, Adrien? What do you need help with?” Marinette said in a carefully, her black expression and emotionless tone locked into place. The words coming out of her mouth with a practiced ease she learned after being Ladybug for so long while also being the person that everyone needed to lean on.

“I have to tell you something.” Apprehension crept down Marinette’s spine though she didn’t show it. Instead, she raised a single eyebrow in response, urging him to continue. 

He pulled out a chain from around his neck, revealing a silver ring that looked oddly familiar. He took it off him and hand it to her. 

“Take it and I’ll explain it to you. I can’t take it anymore.” Adrien said, his voice sounding strained. She looked at what he was holding in his hand and as soon as she took it from his grasp, he visibly relaxed. 

“Adrien.” She urged in a firmer tone. “What _exactly _is going on?”__

__She inspected the ring now in her hands. It really did look familiar. Oddly familiar._ _

__“Please don’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.” Marinette was starting to lose the last of her straining patience but nodded anyway. Whatever he had to say had to be important for him to come to her at this ungodly hour. “I am the holder of the Black Cat Miraculous.”_ _

__She blinked. She was _not_ expecting that but there was nothing to be done about it. She didn’t even get a word out before he continued. “I have no idea what’s happening but I think I have some idea.” He paused._ _

__Marinette shook herself free from her self-imposed stupor and refocused on the conversation being had at this very moment. “And what might that be?” She asked, beginning to concentrate on what possibly be the problem. She didn’t have a way to know since Adrien hasn’t held a full conversation with her in a while and Chat Noir has been getting even more distant by the day._ _

__She paused, reconsidering her words. “Wait, what exactly happened, first?”_ _

__He let out a breath that sounded like a breathy chuckle. “I’ll get to that in a minute but that,” He pointed at the ring still clutched in her fingers. “is my main problem.”_ _

__She narrowed her eyes while her foot started tapping with growing impatience. “Adrien. Get to the point. I don’t have all night and, frankly, neither do you. If anything, our internship starts tomorrow.”  
He pursed his lips, probably realizing she was right. “Alright. I have a theory but you have to bear with me.” With her nod, he continued. “I don’t know what’s been going on but I have reason to believe that I’ve been compromised.” _ _

__“What?” Her eyebrows rose to her hairline, she was so shocked by his admission._ _

__“Yes, now let me finish.” Marinette quieted down again and motioned for Adrien to continue where he left off. “It’s been going on for a while now but I would have these shifts and this… darkness would take over me.”_ _

__Marinette’s lips pressed into a thin line but she stayed silent._ _

__“It feels like I go through things in a haze while it’s in control and every time, every day, the hazes get longer and longer and I lose control more often. I…” He gestured with his hands, grasping for words to get the message across. “It hasn’t happened as much since we got to America so I’m guessing the distance from Hawkmoth’s location is the reason for that.”_ _

__Marinette’s eyes widened a little bit. “So, the day in my room when you just blew up on me.”_ _

__Adrien nodded, guilt making him look older than his years._ _

__She ran her fingers through her hair. “All this time. I though you abandoned me again.” She let out a harsh laugh that had little humor in it. “Well, technically you did.”_ _

__“I’m sorry, Marinette. When I wasn’t in a haze, I was scared I would go back into it at anytime and I just couldn’t face you after that first time.”_ _

__She just looked at him. “Alright.”_ _

__He looked at her. “Alright?”_ _

__She hugged herself. “I don’t know what any of this means going forward but let’s focus on one problem at a time.” He nodded. “Alright. So, what do we do about your problem?”_ _

__“I need you to hold onto the ring so that I can heal from this darkness. I think the corruption of the butterfly miraculous, mixed with the destruction of my miraculous, is getting to me and causing my major mood swings.”_ _

__“Adrien. Why didn’t you ever tell Ladybug about this? Is this why you’ve been missing akuma attacks?”_ _

__“Well, it’s not like I want to!” He snapped._ _

__Marinette took a couple steps back for her own protection. Adrien noticed and growled a little. “See?! This is what I’m talking about. I can’t control it.”_ _

__They locked eyes before Adrien said, “I’m sorry for snapping.” Be ran in fingers through his hair, making the ends stand on end. “I really didn’t mean it, but to answer you’re question, yes. I haven’t been to many fights because I’m afraid I’ll just get in the way or the darkness will attack Ladybug or…”_ _

__“Stop.” Marinette cut him off before he could go into a self-loathing rant. “I get it, but when we get back, you need to talk to Ladybug. What you’ve been through all these years, the mood-swings, the aggression, not being in control of yourself, is really unhealthy. A person should never have to go through that.”_ _

__He nodded._ _

__“I don’t know what else to say.”_ _

__He shook his head. “Say nothing. Just keep the ring safe for the time being.”_ _

__“Alright.”_ _

__With that, he strode past her, out the door, and into the hallway._ _

__She looked at his retreating form._ _

__“Alright.” Her words where soft and heard by no one except her lonely form at the entrance to her hotel room._ _


	14. Chapter 14: Tikki's intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 11  
> Tikki finds out. 
> 
> **TIGGER WARNING!!**
> 
> **Mentioned/described self-harm**

When Marinette turned around, shut her door, and walked deeper into her temporary living space, she didn’t notice Tikki flying in front of her until she came inches from running right into the little goddess. 

Tikki looked at her with a severe frown that Marinette doesn’t see very often, only letting her catch glimpses of it when Tikki was extremely worried, disappointed, angry, and so on.

She really didn’t know what Tikki was thinking of or what she’d done this time to warrant such a fierce frown but it must’ve been terrible if the Tikki felt strongly enough to let herself feel the negative side of human emotions. 

From what she heard, from Tikki and the rest of the kwamis, Kwamis don’t really understand human emotions that well, considering that they’ve lived for so long and are filled with so much wisdom. On the rare occasion where they do indulge in the simple human pleasure of feeling, the situation must be so joyous or so dire for them to do so.

Most people took their emotions for granted. In her case (and most other cases), emotions were a privilege that she could never indulge in and a punishment that she always seemed to drown in. 

She’s bottled her emotions up so tight she hasn’t even tried to open them back up again. And even if she did, she might just shatter at how overwhelming it may feel to have her emotions just come crashing back into her life. 

It’s been so long since she’s actually felt something. No, that’s not true. All she feels now is the ever-growing numbness that seems to never leave her. Some days, the numbness was welcomed to just drown out everything when she couldn’t take it but other days, she just wanted to feel something again. _Anything_. Even if it was only for the briefest of moments. 

Though it was her greatest shame to admit, even to herself, that was really the reason why she cut. The reason why the feel of the blade was a welcoming sensation. The reason why her nails seemed to dig into her skin so hard that it drew blood and left crescent shaped scars on her palms. She went through all this trouble, all this pain, all that just to keep the numbness away for the briefest of seconds. 

Before she could spiral down into deep thought once again, she focused on the little red creature floating in front of her with an expression on her tiny face that could only be compared to a mother bear or a fierce lioness. 

She cleared her throat. “Did you need something?” She really didn’t know why the Kwami was awake. Last time she checked, she was sound asleep. Maybe her conversation with Adrien woke her up and heard everything they talked about. Maybe she wanted to see Plagg since the ring was now in her custody. She really didn’t know but right now, she was beyond tired since, over the last two days, her mind decided to continue their never-ending battle, leaving her weary to the bone. 

Tikki looked at her a moment longer and, in that time, her frown seemed to deepen. 

“Follow me.” It was very ominous words coming from such a small but powerful creature, but nevertheless, she followed Tikki into the bathroom. 

As soon as she entered, she saw what the Kwami was so worked up about. 

Her eyes flew to the bloody bandages and that she forgot to hide before she opened the door to let Adrien in and then flew to Tikki, who was staring at her with deep concern in the depths of her big, blue eyes. 

She pulled her long sleeves down even further, feeling self-conscious and remembering that the arms she usually covered in bandages to hide her scars are, in fact, not and could be exposed at any moment. 

She didn’t talk or converse much anymore so she may have been out of practice when it came to conversations, especially the important, serious ones, but she still had _some_ idea on how to broach the subject. Those ideas would come in handy right about now but none seemed to be brave enough to pop in her brain when she actually needed it to. 

Even her mind, which usually warred within her head, never stopping for a minute, had nothing to say. Nothing to input. Nothing to fight about. 

In this moment, Tikki was staring her down with glistening eyes, slowly brimming with tears that she clearly didn’t want to be unleashed. It was obvious she was trying to be strong. At least for the moment. 

Marinette took in a deep breath and was about to speak but Tikki cut her to it. 

“How long.” Her voice was so calm that it unnerved her. 

“I- “

“I will not ask again, Marinette. How long?” Tikki just stared at her, her expression now blank. The tears Marinette swore she was trying to hold back just a moment ago miraculously gone from her dry eyes.

Marinette stiffened and hesitated, before finally relenting to the request. Not so much a request but more of a demand. 

She knew Tikki would not let this issue go until she got her answers and got them truthfully. 

As much as she thought of Tikki as an amazing friend and closest confident, she was still the goddess of creation and could probably tell if some pathetic mortal compared to her was lying. 

“7 months.”

Tikki flinched as if the words caused a physical pain to her. Marinette watched as she closed her eyes and looked as if she was straining herself not to give into her obvious rage and curse the entire world to satisfy her qualms. Maybe she was. She really couldn’t tell.

“7 months.” Tikki’s voice came on a whisper, her eyes still shut as she spoke. Even though their surrounding were so quiet, Marinette still strained to pick up the tone of Tikki’s breathy echo of her admission. 

“7 months. Oh, Marinette.” Tikki’s eyes opened and the tears Marinette thought she imagined in Tikki’s eyes were streaming down her tiny face. 

Marinette wanted to go over and comfort the Kwami but thought better of it at the last second. Now didn’t seem the best moment to do so, and even if it was, she felt the wedge that had been forming ever since she decided to keep secrets from Tikki grow even wider and she had no idea on how to cross it. 

Maybe it was always meant to be this way. 

Maybe she was always meant to be alone. 

On one side stood her and her alone. Her and her problems. Her and her constant warring mind, her broken spirit, and her torn up heart. 

On the other side stood all the friends that she knows loves her now but when they find out just how shattered she is will leave her. 

On the other side stood her parents that wanted to be there for her but didn’t know how to reach her anymore, she was so deep into herself.

On the other side stood Tikki. 

Her sweet Kwami.

The one who’s been through it all with her. The one that knew how she used to cry herself to sleep every night hoping for a better tomorrow until she finally realized that tomorrow will only bring more heartbreak. The one that knew what the daily stresses she went though was doing to her. The one that knows of the crushing weight that the Ladybug mantle was putting on her and how it was slowly destroying her. 

The one that, now, discovered how far gone she is. 

“I should have known.” Tikki’s voice broke on the last word. She sniffed clearly trying to choke back her emotions. “I knew something was wrong for a long time but I let you have your space. I let you have time. I let you have your privacy but to what end?” She gestured to the bloodied bandages. “To this one? To this end?” 

She shook her head fiercely as if to get rid of an image playing in her mind. “People should be allowed to deal with things how ever they see fit but this-” She sucked in a sharp breath, her words trailing off. “I should’ve been there for you.” 

“You were- “ Marinette tried to comfort the Kwami but was swiftly interrupted by Tikki’s icy blue gaze. 

“I. Wasn’t.” She brushed away some of the tears. “I failed you.” 

Even with though her heart was as battered and bruised as she described, she felt one more crack embed itself deep, deep into her core. 

“You didn’t.” She tried again only for Tikki’s tears to run down her face once again. “I swear to you that you didn’t fail me.” She took a step forward. “People have failed me too many times for me to know what that it and this isn’t it.” She took another small step forward. “You didn’t know because of me. I didn’t want you to because I don’t want anyone to see how broken I’ve become over the years.” 

Tikki looked as if she was about to say something, most likely a protest to her words but she dropped her gaze, successfully making Tikki close her mouth with a snap. She dared not to meet Tikki’s eyes. 

“The naïve, little girl that you met four years ago is gone. Now the person that stands before you is…” she paused. “i-is…” She stuttered, trying to grasp for the right word to describe the person she sees everyday in the mirror. 

“Stronger.” 

Her eyes snap up to meet Tikki’s who was now hovering a foot away from her face. 

“Marinette, you are so much stronger than you were back then. I know you have scars, physical and mental, seen and unseen, but they aren’t always bad thing.” 

Her face must have shown her confusion because Tikki continued. “They are proof that you walked into a fire and came out alive.

They are proof that you have been to hell and came back with a story to tell.

They are proof that you took the leap of faith and made it to the other side.

They are proof that one day in the future, you’ll look at them, with a smile, and remember a small bump in the long road of life.” 

She stared at Tikki, searching her eyes for the truth in her words. 

Tikki softened. 

“Oh, Marinette. My beautiful, strong girl.” Tikki floated forward and put a tiny paw to Marinette’s cheek. “It may be a bad day, 

a bad week, 

a bad year, 

but it’s not a bad life.” 

She dropped her hand and floated past Marinette back into the main room, but before she fully exited, she said one last thing. 

“I love you very much, Marinette. Think about what I said and, whenever you may need me, I’ll be here. Waiting.” 

Marinette stood there for a long moment holding herself in a tight embrace as if to ward off the coldness that seemed to be seeping into her skin before wrapping her arms once more in new, clean bandages and throwing out the old, bloodied ones. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and really wondered what Tikki saw in her. 

If only she could see herself that way too but all she saw was the hollow shell of a girl that used to be bright and happy with a smile that lit up the room, an attitude that brightened the spirits everyone who she came across that day. The innocent longing to help people who are in need. 

She wasn’t her anymore. Instead, she was the girl that wasn’t noticed by anyone anymore. Whose smiles were faked and forced; whose attitude seemed to make the lives around her wilt a little more just by her presence alone; who has seen the horrors that being a hero brought. She was just someone who wanted to lay down and rest. Just for a moment. 

She shook her head. 

If she ever wanted to get better, she needed to try. 

You don’t get a chance at winning the race if you give up the start. You may win, you may lose, but at least you had the chance of it. 

She made a promise to herself. 

She _was_ going to get better and she knew was going to be stronger for it. 

Of course, she also knew the road she was about to take wouldn’t be an easy one or a relatively short one. If anything, she knew very well that she would likely never be whole again, but almost being there is good enough for her. 

That’s it. A realistic goal. 

She won’t strive for perfect. But almost was good enough. 

When she finally walked out, Tikki was fast asleep on her pillow. 

When Marinette took a place beside her, for once, the voices in her head were quiet.


	15. Chapter 15: First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 11 
> 
> Internship: Day 1
> 
> (More filler chapter)

When the class entered Wayne Enterprises that morning, they were greeted by the sight of Mason and Eloise obviously having a quiet but heated discussion while Jaxson was standing off to the side, unbothered, talking to someone on the phone.

It took Mason a second to notice the class, but when he did, he immediately stopped what he was saying. He must have stopped midsentence because Eloise tilted her head to the side before looking over her shoulder at the class.

She didn’t look ashamed at all at the fact that her and her husband’s disagreement was witnessed by total strangers, teenagers no less, since she just returned to her desk and continued on with her work. Mason, on the other hand, turned a light shade of pink, obvious embarrassment written all over his face. He stood there for a moment staring at the class, the class staring right back, seemingly unsure how to proceed.

He didn’t stand there, flushed and silent, for very long because Jax, who noticed them enter and ended his phone call just a few seconds earlier, clapped Mason on the back, successfully bringing Mason out of his thoughts.

“Hello, Parisians!” Jax said in an accented French. “So, today you will get your floor and department assignment! In simpler terms, you find out where you will be working on for the next few months. You will also get a map of the floor your working at on the likely situation you get lost.”

Mason spoke up. “I sent an email to your teacher last night informing her of what everyone’s duties are and where the departments are located so she will be able to find you at any time.”

Has she told you your assignments yet?” Simultaneously, the class shook their heads. “Alright. We’ll give them to you now and then escort everyone to where they need to be.”

While they called out the class’s names one by one, they also said what department they will be interning under, as well as giving each student a badge that is color coordinated to match the department.

When they got to her name, however, they gave her a black lanyard with and ID attached to it instead of the normal clip-on badge.

She looked at Mason in confusion. “What’s this?”

“You volunteered to intern as an assistant, yes?” She nodded. “So, the current assistant is going to be on a paid maternity leave for the next couple of months and we don’t really have time to find a new assistant at the moment.” She nodded again. “You will be in this position for the time being, at least until we find a permeant replacement, which should be by the end of this month or the beginning of the next.”

“Alright, but what does that have to do with the lanyard?”

“Well, this lanyard gives you access to the entire building, except the certain restricted areas, if, for example, your new boss needs you to fetch something from a certain department or you need to speak with a certain employee about something involving your work.”

She understood that. What she couldn’t get is why she would need to talk to any employee. If she was just the assistant, meaning she got her new boss coffee or other odds and ends, she really wouldn’t need to converse much with the other workers.

She asked Mason as much and, in response, he chuckled. “Oh, yes. The reason I allowed you to do this position in the first place was because I saw your credentials and resume and you seemed pretty qualified for it.” He scratched the back of his head. “I may or may not forgot to inform you that the old assistant was also like a secretary to the boss.” She raised a single eyebrow, which caused him to chuckle again. “What I mean by that is that the old assistant…

“Viviane.” Jax cut in from where he stood next to the receptionist desk.

Mason shot Jax a mock glare before resuming where he left off. “Yes. _Viviane_ planned events in the boss’ stead since he has a lot of work to do already.”

She just nodded along. She planned events before and, honestly, they weren’t that hard to plan. She had little practice planning formal events, meaning she planned them once or twice in the past, but she really didn’t think it was much to worry about.

She was about to turn around and take the few steps lead back to her class before she paused.

“Wait, you said ‘the boss.’ Like, _the_ boss. Who exactly am I to be a PA/secretary to?”

Jaxson choked, trying and failing to hold in a laugh, Eloise cracked a small smile but, other than that, didn’t take her eyes off her screen, and Mason, who was now looking at her intently, grinned like some Cheshire Cat.

“The person who you’ll be working for is…” He paused for dramatic effect. “Tim Drake.”

She just blinked. Well, that was **not** was she was expecting.

Tim Drake.

The Co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

Well, damn.

She took a deep breath and let it out.

She’s been through a lot, met many well-known people in the short time she was a designer, but that just caught her off guard.

“Huh,” is all she said in response. To her ears, it sounded like a very professional way to respond but looking at the class, who was now staring at her like she’s grown two heads, it may have sounded a little _too_ noncommittal.

When she looked up again, she saw that Jax joined Mason to stand in front of her and they were looking at her with an expression that seemed like they were waiting for something to happen.

She looked around at Eloise and saw that she, too, had stopped her work to look at Marinette with an expectant expression.

“Uh…” What were they waiting for? She really didn’t know how to respond to what they just informed her of, so she’d have to try her best to meet their expectations.

Turns out, she was still totally lacking in the conversations department.

“Oh…I’m excited?” The sentence lacked the excitement she was trying to portray and it sounded more like a question than an exclamation.

She didn’t know what she was expecting but for Eloise and Mason to start laughing so hard that tears were falling out of their eyes and for Jax to groan in defeat wasn’t it.

Mason turned and high-fived his wife before turning to Jax and holding out his hand, palm up.

“That’s 20 bucks, buddy!” Mason said on a hearty laugh.

Jax just grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and smacked a 20-dollar bill on the reception desk before stomping away through the door that lead to the main building.

Eloise just snickered at his retreating for, before returning to her work while periodically wiping her eyes dry of the laughter that was still pouring out of them.

Mason turned back to her with a huge grin before he started explaining. “Jax bet that you would start fangirling over the fact that you would work for ‘ _The_ Tim Drake’” He made air quotations as he said the last bit and fluttered his eyes dramatically. Eloise, without even looking up, rolled her eyes at her husband’s dramatics. Mason chuckled. “Eloise and I know better. We believed in you from the start.” He winked.

Amusement danced at the surface of her skin but it was hard to undo all the years of practice she put into suppressing her emotions. She’s done it so long and so much that it was practically automatic. The hard part now was to try to twist the bottle free and let it all out.

So instead of someone’s usual response to let a small smile reach across their face, she just stared blankly at Mason.

She’s been blank for so long she guesses that she forgot how to genuinely smile again.

Without even missing a beat, he turned to address the class. “Anyway! Jax and I will walk each of you to your departments for the first couple days but then you all will get free reign of the place, as long at it is not restricted to your department.” He looked at everyone in the class. “Speaking of the restricted areas, your badges will only get you so for in the building, so some places that may be available to others may not be available to you. Got it?” Everyone’s head bobbed up and down. “Good. First, we will go the technology department!”

-.-.-.-.-.

Everyone in the group had been personally escorted to their designated department by Jax and Mason. Everyone except Marinette.

She was now standing in an elevator that took her to the very top floor of the building where Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake’s offices were located.

Mason and Jax switched to English after she informed them that she could understand and speak the language.

“Okay, so, Mr. Drake informed me that you will be supervised for the first couple days by his younger brother, Mr. Wayne.”

Jaxson, who was facing forward, swung his head towards Mason so quickly, Marinette thought his head would snap.

“No way…”

Mason nodded solemnly but it was contradicted by the small smile placed on his face.

“Junior Wayne isn’t as bad as he seems.”

“I heard from rumors that Wayne Junior was cold and rude.”

Mason smacked the back of Jax’s head and his voice took on a chiding tone. “Haven’t you been listening to anything Viv told you? Besides, I met the boy and he’s just emotionally and socially awkward.”

Marinette, who has been silently observing this exchange the entire time, wondered about the youngest Wayne. Probably the only child in the entire family to share a last name with Bruce Wayne.

Her musings were cut short when the elevator dinged, signaling they were at their destination.

The doors slid open and Mason lead her towards an office near the back of the floor.

Near the entrance to the office, there was a desk that seemed pretty blank except for the normal office supplies scattered around the desk. Marinette suspects that that desk is where the old assistant worked and it was cleaned out of her things to make space for another person’s belongings.

As soon as he spotted the desk, Jaxson made a move towards it and started inspecting it thoroughly like he was looking for something. When he straightened again, he asked Mason, “Where’s they put all her things?”

Mason knocked on the office. “They sent it to her apartment. When she comes back from maternity leave, they’ll send people to help her bring it back.”

Jaxson nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer, but didn’t make a move to continue following them. He, instead, took a seat in the desk chair.

The door swung open and Mason walked inside but Marinette didn’t follow immediately. She was fascinated with Jaxson’s reactions whenever ~~the old assistant~~ Viviane was mentioned. 

When the person in question saw Marinette watching him, he gave a big smile that made Marinette want to smile back.

Instead, she turned and followed Mason into the office he entered.


	16. Chapter 16: I'm the new intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 11
> 
> Mason introduces Marinette to her boss but a visitor barges in on this meeting.

As soon as she was through the doors, Mason pushed her a little further into the office area so he could close the door behind them. 

She looked around at the big space, noting the various ways to escape the room if necessary and any item that could be used as a weapon. Though those weren’t the only things she noticed. 

As she continued observing the room, she found it was quite a comfy space to be in. Comfy and practical. 

Yes, there was your normal desk with the littered office supplies on its surface and the occasional empty coffee cup, but there was also a plush rug spread across the floor and a velvet sofa backed against the wall. 

There were many other personal touches to the office like floating shelves decoratively placed on the wall with books on top of it that looked to be read frequently. To add to it, these shelves were not filled with books of business but more frequented with classics like “Moby Dick” by Herman Melville or “To kill a Hummingbird” by Harper Lee.

It was obvious the Wayne Family, or more specifically the CEO and Co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises, were very family orientated, if the occasional picture on the wall containing the brunt of the entire Wayne family had anything to say about it. 

Looking closely at the picture, she recognized many face on it but before she could put thought as to why, she remembered she was not alone in the room.

Her eyes swung back to the couch where Tim Drake-Wayne was sitting, holding in his hand what looked to be a coffee mug. He was watching her and they stayed in a staring contest for a couple moments before Mason announced his presence once more. 

“Mr. Drake! This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She’s your intern.” 

Tim didn’t look away from Marinette but just took a slow sip from his coffee cup. 

When he lowered his mug again, he stood and set the cup on his desk. He then turned to Marinette with his hand outstretched and a wide smile. 

“Hello, Marinette. As you may know, I’m Timothy Drake, but you can call me Tim.” 

She took his hand and gave it a firm shake. She didn’t say anything else since she really didn’t know or have anything to say, so she just gave a single nod.

After formalities were over and done, he spoke once more. “So, Mason may have told you that my brother will be supervising you for the next couple of days just to make sure you’re up for this.” 

Marinette looked around the room. “Where is your brother right now?” she asked, confused.

Tim waved her off. “Oh, he’s getting me more coffee.”

A single eyebrow rose and she pointedly stared at the empty cups scattered on his desk and the half empty cup of coffee he put down before they shook hands. 

He saw what she was not saying and chuckled, a little chagrinned. “I may or may not like the taste of a good cup of joe.” 

Mason, who was a quiet presence in the background, choked a little, probably to keep down his laughter, but quickly recovered with a cough.

He didn’t hide his laugh as well as he thought, though, since Tim mockingly glared at Mason who was now trying (and failing) to look as innocent as a butterfly. 

Marinette watched the two interact, a smile almost finding its way to her lips but before the tiny smirk could find a way to her face, the door opened without announcement and in walked a scowling boy holding a cup of coffee. 

“Drake, here’s you’re stupid coffee-” 

He stopped halfway through his angry rant and looked around the room. His eyes locked on her and they stayed there. 

“Excuse me,” he said, clearing his throat a bit. “I did not know that you were going to have visitors right at this moment.” 

Marinette swung her eyes to ~~Mr. Drake~~ Tim to see his reaction. When she caught sight of the young entrepreneur, he had picked up his coffee and downed the rest of it like a shot, not paying much attention to Damian’s attempt at professional politeness. 

“Damian, meet the intern, Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette, can I call you Marinette? Whatever, Marinette! Meet my baby brother, Damian Wayne.” 

When she turned back to Damian to gauge his reaction, he wasn’t looking at her like he once was. He was now glaring daggers at Tim, which the young adult dutifully ignored in favor of inspecting the coffee Damian had brought up for him. 

She studied Damian’s face and started to panic a little at his reaction to her working for his brother. 

Could it be that, in their last encounter, she annoyed him to the point that he hated her very presence? She didn’t even know the boy that well so why would she even care for his opinion of her? 

_Doesn’t this remind you of something? Doesn’t this feel like absolute Déjà vu? Remember how your “friends” hate the very mention of your name? It’s only a matter of time before the rest of the world sees what they do. Maybe Damian already figured it out. Maybe-_

**Hush. Don’t over think it. Like you said, you’ve only met this boy once and it was really only a brief encounter. No one is the same. Every situation is different.**

She focused on the voices echoing throughout her mind. The darkness inside her head sounded a lot like Hawkmoth and, sometimes, Lila. The voice that kept her fighting, kept her sane used to have the sound of her own voice. Now, she heard Tikki. Now, she heard her little friend fighting for her. 

Huh. Isn’t that something. 

She must’ve zoned out because when she came back to her senses, the three men were looking at her with varying expressions. 

Tim was looking at her with a calculating look, Mason was looking at her with unhidden concern, while Damian had outright confusion written all over his face from the furrow of his brow to the downward tilt to his mouth. 

Marinette banished the last of her current thoughts to the back of her brain before breaking the silence. “I’m so sorry. Did someone ask me a question?” 

Mason answered first. “Tim called your name three times but you didn’t answer at all.” 

She really didn’t know how to respond to that so all she could manage was a _very_ forced laugh to come out of her mouth. 

“Yeah…I’m so sorry. My thoughts escaped me.” 

Obviously, no one was buying it but they let the topic slide. 

Tim and Mason, instead, started explaining to her how her temporary position was going to work and the tasks she may or may not be required to do.

As she expected, she will also be filling in for the task as a secretary but only if Damian fits her qualified for the job. If not, she’ll stick to only being a PA and doing errands and other things for Tim. 

While all this was being explained to her, Damian stood off the side, looking very bored and very uninterested but there was this look in his eye every time her gaze met his that she just couldn’t unravel.

Everyone had secrets but his eyes seem to be trying to figure out hers. 

If he wasn’t careful, he’d see right through her. 

And he might not like what he finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry I wasn't able to post these past weeks.   
> School, for me, started n August 20 so I didn't really have the time to finish the chapter I was working on. 
> 
> I mean, for some odd reason, teachers decide to give MORE homework just because we have online school now. Like, how does that even make sense?!
> 
> Anyway, I finally found time to finish this chapter (even though it was meant to be posted LAST month) and will be working to finish the next one, at least, this week. 
> 
> Again, sorry for the delay, hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> P.S. Sorry It's really short. 
> 
> Lots of love, 
> 
> Aurielle <3


	17. Chapter 17: The silent companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 11
> 
> Damian enjoys the quiet

“Alright. So how this is going to work is I’m going to take up residence in a desk near by your work station. All your work will go to me to check over them to see if you do it adequately.”

“Adequately. Got it.”

Damian gave Marinette a side glance and only saw that she wore such a neutral expression that he really couldn’t decipher what she was thinking.

He continued on. “You have a built-in intercom in your desk phone that connects you to Tim. This allows him to call on you any time he may need something. Most likely coffee. If you haven’t noticed, he likes his coffee.”

He looked at her and saw he managed to put a small smile on her face. Even though they’ve haven’t known each other for very long, he noticed while he was observing her as she talked to Drake and Mason that she didn’t smile that much and when she did, it never really reached her eyes. It made him feel like he accomplished something to put a smile on her face. Though it was a small one, it was there and genuine. And it was because of him.

He shook himself and continued. “All the information you will need is already stationed on your desk including the business email you will be using for the duration of this internship.”

“Okay. So, when do I start?” She asked, the first time she really spoke up since he started talking.

He checked his watch. “You may start in about an hour. Use that time to get yourself situated in the way you’re most comfortable with.”

She made a sound of acknowledgement and then she took off to her work station.

He watched her walk away for a minute before walking towards his own temporary work station.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see her picking up the stack of papers on her desk and sorting them into piles.

While she did that, he, on the other hand, let his mind wander to just a few minutes ago.

When she zoned out, it was like she was trapped in her own mind, her own head. She wasn’t even looking at anything in particular. Her eyes were unfocused and unseeing and she didn’t respond to them calling her name multiple times.

It was just a little odd to see a person just leave the world without lifting a finger.

“Mr. Wayne?”

He didn’t even notice when he turned his head and started staring, but it was happening and there wasn’t any way to take it back.

He looked away and didn’t meet her eyes when he responded, “Yes, Ms. Dupain-Cheng?”

“Please, just Marinette is fine. Or if you’re feeling fancy, Ms. Marinette. Dupain-Cheng is really a mouthful to say every time you need me.” She said all this with a smile. That plaster smile she pasted on her face when the occasion arose.

He really couldn’t help it, but his eyes narrowed without his consent. She was hiding something and was really good at it.

She flinched a little at his scrutiny but, otherwise, gave no impression of his suspicion.

He would let it go, for now, just because now wasn’t the time to interrogate the girl. She needed her focus and concentration. He read somewhere that the first day was always the worst and he wasn’t going to question it.

When he changed topics, he noticed she sighed a breath of relief. The only reason he noticed these little things about her is because of how observant he is. At least, that’s what he was telling himself.

-.-.-.-.  
The rest of the day passed by quickly in companionable silence.

Of course, there was the occasional small talk that Ms. Dupain-Cheng tried to engage him in but other than that, it was quiet.

He really didn’t mind. He never minded the quiet. There was something calming about the simplicity of the stillness that silence brought. He never really got much of the quiet since he lived in a house full of ~~animals~~ brothers and, since he lived in a city, he didn’t get quiet anyway.

He glanced at Marinette. Though she was never really in a rush to fill the silence though she did try to engage in a conversation. When he didn’t reciprocate the way he was expected to and, instead, answered in short sentences or one word, she didn’t look offended in the least or perturbed. She kept trying.

He would never admit it, but if she kept this up, she would wear him down.

Her patience with him and the quality of her work impressed him.

Though she kept trying to converse with him, she still did the work that was assigned to her efficiently and effectively.

Though she had to stop her work a couple times to get coffee for ~~that coffee obsessed gremlin~~ Drake, she still managed to finish the budget for one of the charity events they had planned for this summer.

Since Marinette is an intern, she didn’t really have the normal work hours.

She was supposed to report to the reception area, where she’ll meet her class, and they’re supposed to ride back to their hotel.

So, when the time came for Marinette to leave, he walked her down. It was because he wasn’t sure he trusted her class enough to not leave her again, but there was another reason for it.

There was just something about how she held herself and the was she did things that didn’t sit right with him.

He still hasn’t forgotten the way she reacted when he grabbed her arm just a few days ago. He knew he didn’t grab her that hard. Just enough to stop her but not cause her pain.

So why _was_ she in pain?

Not only that but it was the fake expressions she hid behind this entire day. Well, he thought, almost the entire day. He would've missed the small smile she briefly let slip past her walls if he hadn’t been looking.

So why _was_ she hiding?

What was she so afraid of?


	18. Chapter 18: The Unnoticed Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 11
> 
> Jaxon's POV

Jaxon was _not_ having the best day ever. 

Sure, it stared out fine, him getting to talk to Vivienne and all, but the rest of the day was absolute shit. He took a deep breath and relaxed into his chair. 

Just thinking about Vivienne calmed him down. If only he could just man up and ask her out. 

He mentally slapped himself. She would never say yes to him! They’ve been best friends for years. He bets she didn’t even see him that way let alone go on a date with him. 

And just like that, his mood went to shit once again. 

He looked around at his small cubicle, looking at the new pictures he put up yesterday. It was a past time of his. Taking pictures made the small moments last forever. 

He plucked the picture off the wall and looked at it. He took it just a couple days ago when he was allowed to visit Vivienne at the hospital. 

She was looking down at her new baby girl with such a beautiful expression that he couldn’t help but capture the moment. 

He sighed and put the picture back on the wall. Leaning back into his chair and putting his arms over his eyes, he thought about the beautiful woman in his life. 

Even if she did say yes to him, it wasn’t the time. She was still trying pick up the pieces from Trevor and he would be there when she was ready. Whenever that may be. 

He was about to continue in his silent pity party when he heard a knock. 

He removed his arms from his eyes and looked up to see Mason looking over the cubicle with a grin so wide that it could be considered creepy if he weren’t one of his closest and trusted friends. 

He had met Mason when they were in college. In fact, Eloise was a friend he met through Vivienne, who we introduced to Mason. They were insuperable after that and the four of them were never really seen anywhere without one another. 

“Yes, Mason?” 

If it were possible, Mason’s smile got even wider. “I can just hear you moping from all the way over here.” 

A single brow rose. “Moping? Me?” 

Mason’s smile dropped and he rolled his eyes. “Just ask her out already!” 

Jaxx sighed. Of course, Mason knew what he was thinking of. “It’s not that simple.” 

“Of course, it is!” He left his spot from over the cubicle and moved towards the entrance of the small space. 

Jaxon rolled his eyes and got up from his chair. He checked his watch. “It’s time to see the interns’ home.”

Jaxon pushed passed Mason and headed towards the staff elevator. 

Mason caught up to him before the elevator doors closed. He turned to Jaxon. “This conversation is _not_ over.” 

Jax rolled his eyes. Again. “It is, Mase. It is.” 

-.-.-.-.-.-

When they got down to the reception area, the spotted Eloise having more than a few choice words with the teacher of the class. Speaking of the class, they already seemed to be filing into the bus. 

Now why was Eloise going off on the teacher? Eloise was known to be more than outspoken but she only really was yelled at someone out in public if they really deserved it. 

Mason, as soon as he saw his wife, rushed over to her in attempts to calm her down. 

His efforts were in vain, though, since Eloise just kept pushing him aside. 

Jaxon, though concerning, was enjoying this quite amusing sight, decided to do the right thing and step in. 

“Ladies!” He called out and as soon as his voice echoed around the marble floors and the grey walls, the two ladies swiveled their heads to him, their eyes both alight with fire. 

“What?!” Eloise said, a little louder than necessary. 

Jaxon touched his finger to his ear to check if it was bleeding. 

When he was satisfied that it, in fact, was not, he slowly stepped closer to the soon-to-be crime scene. 

“What may be the problem?” 

Eloise gestured wildly towards the teacher who was standing with her arms crossed next to Eloise. 

“ _She_ ” She said the word with such venom that one would’ve thought it was a curse. “decides it’s a good idea to leave before it’s actually time to be dismissed!” 

Jaxon looked incredulously at the teacher.

“My students are tired. They must be getting back to the hotel if they’re expected to work tomorrow.” 

This comment seemed to make Eloise fume even more.

She turned to the teacher. “I counted your students and there seem to be at least two students missing!” 

The teacher, unlike a couple minutes ago, was as calm as ever. “They’re probably already on the bus.” 

Eloise turned so red that the makeup she was wearing couldn’t hide her obvious anger. 

Mason, quickly getting the idea that the teacher was about to get a stiletto to the face, grabbed Eloise and guided her away. 

Jaxon took over. 

“Why would you want to leave early? Dismissal is only” He checked his watch. “a few minutes away.” 

“I have a student that has an illness that causes her to get tired at random times. She must get back before she faints.” The teacher explained. 

Jaxon nodded. “Ah. Is there any other illnesses, disorders, or diseases your students might have? Because I don’t remember reading about any student with a disorder like that.” 

She was probably about to say as such but was interrupted by the door opening to a blonde boy walking through the doors. 

He had bright green eyes but the dark bags under them dulled them quite a bit. 

He looked around at the empty reception before his eyes stopped on where he was talking to his teacher. 

As soon as he was just before them and about to say something, like his teacher, he was interrupted by the door opening. Instead of another obviously exhausted blonde teen, it was none other than Mr. Wayne and the young girl that was to be Vivienne’s replacement. 

He wasn’t resentful towards the girl for replacing Vivienne but it thinking about how she used to work here made him miss her. 

It’s fine. He’d just visit her after work was over.

He wasn’t so good at remembering names. Vivienne was the best at it. Every time he saw the girl, she was always in her own head. Nothing seemed to capture her interest. Her eyes seemed dull, unlike most of the other kids her age. 

Like the blonde, they made their way over to where they were standing. Mason seemed to have successfully calm down Eloise, a feat only he could perform, since they joined their circle too. 

The young Wayne spoke first. “Where is the rest of the class?” 

“They’re already on the bus.” It seemed her previous anger hasn’t fully dissipated since Eloise was practically spitting her words like they were bullets in a gun. 

The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed. “My supervisor told me that I had time to do one more arrand for him. He said I had time before we were to load onto the bus.” 

Eloise softened at the young boy, and who could blame her? He looked absolutely clueless and looked worried as if he was in the wrong. 

“He was right, Adrien.” Eloise soothed; her voice way gentler than before. “You are just in time. It’s just that they loaded a little early.” 

The blonde, Adrien, nodded. “Can I load, now, too?” 

She nodded. “Go ahead.” 

He left and the girl who was accompanied by the youngest Wayne made off to follow him, looking absolutely unfazed at the idea of almost being left behind. 

Now that he though about it, didn’t she get left behind just a couple days ago? 

Yes, Eloise told him and Mason about it. 

_Curious._ He’d have to keep an eye on the little assistant. 

He nudged Eloise. “What’s the girl’s name?” 

She rolled her eyes, exasperated at my lack of memory. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

“I knew that. I was just testing you.” 

She rolled her eyes again and walked to Mason’s side. 

Jax looked to Damian Wayne, who had taken a spot next to him. He was staring at Marinette with an odd expression. 

_Curious and Curiouser._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!
> 
> If I'm being honest, I've been procrastinating for weeks and I've been swamped with school work. 
> 
> I finally just sat down and decided to finish the chapter. 
> 
> I really need a constant writing schedule but, like I said, i'm a big procrastinator. Heh....
> 
> But back to the point! I'm sorry for not updating sooner and thank you for putting up with my lazy self :D
> 
> The tired author, 
> 
> Aurielle <3


	19. Chapter 19: Scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 17 
> 
> Marinette and Damian bonding time

“Get up. We got to leave now if we’re going to make it before it closes.” 

Damian looked up from whatever he was working on and looked at Marinette with a puzzled expression. 

“What are you talking about Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” Marinette was already on her way to the elevator by the time Damian finished his question. 

“I’m almost done with one of the events but I want to see the shelter Wayne Enterprises will be sponsoring through this event.”

Marinette reached the elevator doors and they opened with a ding. Damian, on the other hand, was still sitting at his own work station when Marinette turned around a looked at him. 

“And for the last time. Call me Marinette.” The elevator doors started to close with Marinette now inside but just before they could, she stuck her hand out to stop it. “Oh! And I’m driving.” 

The doors shut and Damian was, yet again, still sitting at his desk with the same confused expression as before. 

It was now Wednesday and Marinette had started getting used to her routine with being a Tim’s -he insisted that she call him that oppose to Mr. Drake- assistant. Damian would be gone by Friday, which was a bummer because she was just as she was starting to get used to his silent but constant presence. 

Damian and Marinette’s conversations weren’t as painfully awkward as before. Yes, they still did have their awkward pauses and odd silences but neither really minded. Progress was progress. 

Marinette didn’t try to be friends with him. After all, what was the point if they never lasted. She knows she’s being unreasonable, but she just wants someone to be there no matter what and not just leave when someone better comes around or they realize how broken she is and can’t handle it. 

She was slowly making her road to recovery, trying to get better but it was more for Tikki’s sake. She wasn’t really in the mindset and no matter how many times she tried to convince herself, she’s so used to being in the black hole she created for herself that it seems like her subconscious doesn’t want to let her leave. 

She has to want to get better on her own but how can she if deep down she doesn’t want to? 

Damian looked from the papers he was still holding in his hands to the elevator doors that have been closed for several minutes now. He sighed and got up, resigned and decidedly not questioning what was happening, and made his way to the second elevator on this private floor only meant for certain employees and the CEOs. 

While he waited for the elevator doors to open, he wondered why they were going to the orphanage. He was supposed to be the boss of this Ms. Dupain-Cheng so when did the tables turn? It was just organizing an event. Surly she could do the task without the need to visit random kids. 

He sighed as the stepped into the elevator. 

For better or worse, this trip was going to prove interesting. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Why are you even driving? You don’t have a license that would be valid in America.” 

Damian gripped the handle on the ceiling of the car and had his jaw tightly clenched. Marinette was taking backroads and doing it with such speed at Damian wouldn’t be surprised if the car would be full of scratches and dents by the end. 

Such shame. It was one of his favorites too. 

The orphanage Father chose to sponsor was on the other side of town and not well known to the city. He always tried to help places that had so much potential but not the resources for it. 

Though it wasn’t as bad as Superman, his hero complex was annoying at times. 

Marinette chuckled. “It would take at least an hour to get to the Amy Lake’s Orphanage and going these ways would cut the journey short by twenty minutes.” 

“How do you even know of these shortcuts? Last time I checked, you were raised and born in Paris.” He looked at he suspiciously. 

She shrugged and smirked still keeping her eyes on the road. “You would never know what you can find with just a simple google search.” 

He scoffed but otherwise stayed silent. 

“Damian.” She started, her eyes not leaving the roads once. “You know even though you’re quiet and a little rude at times…” 

“Well that’s a nice way of putting it.” He grumbled.

“Shush.” She put her hand up to indicate silence. “I was speaking. Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to interrupt people when they’re speaking? Nevermind. Don’t answer that. That’s for another time.” She put her hand back on the wheel. “Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. I’m actually going to miss you.” 

If he could be considered surprised, he didn’t show it. “Why? We barely chatted. You hardly know anything about me and I certainly know nothing about you.” 

She smirked. “It’s not all what you say, Mr. Wayne. It’s how you act.” 

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” 

“What I mean by that is that you may be quiet but you certainly can get your message across without much issue. You probably are an animal lover due to how much attention you pay to the events that have to do with any type of animal shelter. I know you care but you really have a hard time of showing it.” 

He didn’t know what to say to that so he just stayed silent. She didn’t seem to mind because she obliged him and didn’t say another word.

It wasn’t until a couple minutes later when he decided to break the silence. 

“How do you notice all these things?” 

She glanced at him for the first time since entering the car. “Being in the background for a long time makes you observant to these types of things." 

He was just about to ask her what she meant by that when he noticed that the car had stopped.

“We’re here.” Without a backwards glance, she walked into the building. 

He stayed in the car for just a moment, pondering what she just said. 

He shook himself out of his stupor and exited the car. While he was walking towards the entrance, he glanced back at the car. 

There wasn’t a single scratch on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Really sorry for the REALLY late update but I'm sleep deprived and swamped over all the homework I have to do for school. I swear to you I have the entire story already planned out but it's the little moments in between that get my writer's block activated. Again, really sorry I haven't been posting and thank you for all the people who are still here and reading my work!
> 
> Love you guys muchly <3
> 
> A very late author,  
> Aurielle
> 
> PS - Sorry this chapter is so short. The next few chapters should be longer (if i find any free time to write them)


	20. Chapter 20: Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 17
> 
> Some things come to light

They’ve been here for hours now, the shelter letting them stay after visiting hours. Marinette was talking and chatting to the kids and staff while Damian stood awkwardly in the shadows. Marinette has been trying to get him to interact with them with no success. Damian had a permanent frown on his face and looked to wish to be anywhere but where he was at the moment.

Marinette stood up from where she was crouched down, talking to a 4-year-old child and walked over to Damian. 

“What is it? You look miserable.” 

He glanced at her. “That’s because I am.” 

“Care to share why?” She asked. 

He scoffed before explaining. “It just doesn't make sense to me.”

“What doesn’t?” 

“Why we need to help them.” The blunt way he said that would make anyone who heard him think he was heartless but that’s just how he saw it. 

Instead of acting outraged, Marinette stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. 

“It’s just…” He ran his hand through his hair. “They have everything they need. Food, water, a roof above their heads. Why would they need anything else.” 

Marinette stayed silent for a couple moments before responding. “You don’t get it.” 

He turned to her with narrowed eyes but before he could say anything, she continued. 

“Don’t take it the wrong way but it’s the truth. I’ve noticed that you tend to lack the understanding of basic human interaction. Am I right?” 

“Yes, but--” 

“And you lived with your mother for ten years before moving in with your father? Correct?”

“That is also correct but I must include--” 

“Tell me about her.” 

He was just puzzled now. “How does this have anything to do with our previous topic?” 

She sent him a brief smile. One that made her eyes sparkle. “Just answer the question.” 

“Well…” He was grasping for words since he didn’t know how to describe his mother without bringing the League of Assassins into it. “She was very... traditional.” 

“And?”

“She and my grandfather had always pushed me to be the best and to stop at nothing until I reached my goals. They were really big on…uh… the martial arts and taught me everything they knew.” 

Marinette made a noise of understanding. “Well what did you do for fun?” 

“I trained.” 

“And in your free time?” 

“I trained.” 

“For most of the day, even on weekends?” 

“I...trained” 

“Was your mother pretty well off?”

“Meaning she had wealth?” 

“Yes, Damian. Wealth.”

“That is correct. But how does that--”

“You have to understand Damian, from how I see it, you mother never let you have time to be a kid.” He was really getting tired of her interrupting him. 

“What does that have to do with me not getting it?” 

“You don’t understand what it’s like to want something and not have it. You don’t understand what some of these kids have been through.” 

He furrowed his brows, still not understanding.

She sighed. “Think of it this way. What if everyone you care about died and you have no one left in the world?” 

He opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. 

“Some of these kids have been through that and others have been through situations that we can’t even begin to imagine.” 

He stayed silent. “Sure, these kids have what they need but they’ve lost so much. What’s the harm in giving them hope? Hope that there will always be a better tomorrow. Hope that one day, someone will walk through those doors and take them home.”

She walked to her where her jacket and purse were and walked back to him. “These kids deserve a happy ending. There are so many people who have lost that hope that there will be better days than what they’re experiencing right now.”

She turned to look at the younger kids who were playing with their toys while the older kids sat near the wall with the occasional smile. 

“I know I have.” She said in a whisper. It was probably not meant for his ears but, nevertheless, he heard. 

She walked out and he followed. 

It was going to be a quiet drive back. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

_I know I have_

Those words echo in his mind over and over.

 _There are so many people who have lost that hope that there will be better days than what they’re experiencing right now._

Did she mean herself? 

_You don’t understand what some of these kids have been through._

She said it like she wasn’t only talking about the kids. 

He thought about the first time he met her a little over a week ago. 

_I know I’m stubborn that way but I’m more than of capable of taking care of myself. I have been for years._

When he questioned her about it, her answer confused him to no end.” 

_Hawkmoth._

What is a hawkmoth? He’ll have to ask Tim to research that later. It was late at night right now and he was sitting at the kitchen island drinking tea. 

He needed to think. Marinette confused him to no end. 

He didn’t forget her reaction when he grabbed her arm before she left. 

_She flinched and hissed in pain then quickly turned around, dislodging hand hold her, and held her arm close to her chest. She was held her arm closely to her heart to the defensive stance she moved into on impulse._

Why was that her reaction?

So many questions raced in his mind and not even one answer seemed to show itself. 

He didn’t let his mind wander back to the Marinette mystery but he focused more on what she showed him at the orphanage. 

He’d been so self-centered in his way of thinking that he didn’t realize the horrors people went through on a daily basis. 

He had done what she asked and imagined a world without his family. 

Over the years, though he’ll never admit it, they grew on him. 

Another realization hit him.

What if people he knew were going through these horrors and he didn’t even know it? What if his attitude towards them made it worse?

He could never know who among the people he knew were going through a difficult time at the moment so he decided something that night on his kitchen island while his tea was getting cold. 

He would try his best to make it easier for them. 

He didn’t know how…but he would do his best to try.


	21. Chapter 21: Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 30 
> 
> A walk around Gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **STRONG SUGGESTION**
> 
> **I wrote this to "She Used to Be Mine" by Sara Bareilles and I highly encourage for people to listen to this song on loop (at least until you finish the chapter.**
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EcXjEtIMym8)

Marinette was on lunch break but decided that she wasn’t that hungry. Instead, she decided to take a small walk around Gotham, with the permission of Eloise. Despite its gloomy appeal, Gotham was just as misunderstood as any other dark thing. A thing she learned through the years is that something dark can only have the possibility of being evil. Without dark, we won’t be able to tell there even is light. For that, we must at least try to be thankful.

It had just stopped raining and pools of water have gathered all around the streets and sidewalks of Gotham. Her dark boots made ripples in the puddles she walked over. Sometimes, she would see her own reflection, other times, she would see would only see the distorted version of herself. 

She’s been thinking a lot lately. She’s getting better. Or that’s what she’s hoping is happening. She knows it’s going to take longer than just a couple weeks to fix all of the damage she’s done to herself over the years of such a toxic mindset but she had to give credit where credit was due. She was trying. 

She’s been wondering a lot lately. If she was presented the opportunity for her past self to see her now, what would her reaction be? Would she disappointed? Disgusted? Would she have tried her hardest to make a difference? 

A dark chuckle came past Marinette’s chapped lips. She knew deep down that no amount of time travel could’ve fixed how she got herself in this mess. 

It was the end of June now. She hasn’t seen Damian since their little adventure at the orphanage a couple weeks ago. That’s a lie. She’s seen him here and there when he’d visit his brother or father in their offices. Every time he did, he made conversation with her. 

It was odd. 

Well, for him, that is. 

During their time working together, no matter how short of a time it was, she deducted that he wasn’t much of a talker. Granted, during the conversations he insinuated with her every time he visited, he did seem rather awkward but the fact that he was, indeed, trying confused her. 

It was nice. Him just being there was. . . nice. No matter how small his gestures seemed, it helped a lot. It helped to know someone who she barely knew was trying to reach out to her. 

She passed store after store, seeing her reflection in the windows in the corner of her eye, but she never turned her head to see it. 

Lila hasn’t bothered her since the confrontation at the elevator that morning which worried her. Was she planning something? Maybe it was just her being paranoid. Maybe. 

She also hasn’t cut in a while either -despite her fingers itching for her knife just to feel something again. Tikki has been watching her like a hawk and treating her like broken glass. 

Is this how people would react if the found out how low she’s come? Would they treat her like she could break if she was looked at wrong? 

What they didn’t know is that she was already broken. The good thing about being broken is that you can’t get broken anymore. 

Her feat carried her past to the park. Like they had some type of mind of their own, her feet stopped at the entrance at their own accord. There she stood at the entrance of the park, not moving. She could hear the faint sounds of children laughing and mothers gossiping. She heard tourists’ cameras clicking and the barking of dogs. Despite the world moving all around her, she stood still, unmoving, at the entrance of the park. 

She forced her right foot to take a step forward. 

Now her left. 

Right. 

Left. 

Right. 

Left. 

Step. 

Step. 

Step. 

Step, step, step, step. 

She managed to find an empty spot on a bench in a shady part of the park. The bench was damp, but then again, she didn’t mind. Let’s rephrase that. She didn’t care.

She took out she sketch book and a single pencil. 

She opened the book of empty pages and turned to the very beginning. 

Her pencil hovered over the paper, not making a single mark. 

_Start small._ She thought to herself. _Baby steps._

She wrote her name in the middle of the page and looked at it for a long while. 

She was probably sitting there for longer that she thought just staring that name that belonged to her but felt like it didn’t at the same time. She only felt like it belonged to the person she used to be. 

Movement came to the left of her. 

Someone sat on the bench. 

She turned her head to the side to see who decided to keep her company on this gloomy day in Gotham. 

“Miss. Dupain-Cheng. Pleasure meeting you here.” 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It has been odd to say the least. Ever since the trip to the orphanage with Marinette really changed something in Damian that night. If you aren’t looking, you might miss it. The change wasn’t big or extravagant. Not everything has to be showy to show change. 

Damian didn’t know exactly where to start so he started small. He started researching the charities they were funding and the stories behind the people who would benefit from it. He started taking walks around Gotham to finally _see_ what’s been going on the city he’s been in for 7 years now. 

He saw the homeless people on the streets and the orphans who would rather brave the streets than get put into the system. He knew all of what he saw was there before, he just didn’t really notice them. He focused too much on the big problems of the world than looking at the small ones that are creating a huge dent in the world. 

He started visiting Tim and his father at Wayne Enterprises and see where he could help out. Sometimes he’d see Marinette and when he did, he tried talking to her. Now that he was really looking for where he could try to help, he noticed Marinette not really talk to anyone unless they spoke to her. 

He understood since he himself enjoyed his alone time. Which made him understand even more than anyone that sometimes the silence can be deafening. 

So, even though it was out of his comfort zone, he tried his hardest to keep her talking as long as possible. Anything. Just to keep her talking. 

Soon, he noticed that their conversations started becoming more than just him trying to help her out. He actually enjoyed them. 

Why? 

She was always quiet at first but the more she got into the conversation, she’d forget her insecurities and only pay attention to what she was saying. 

She smiled too. 

Though it was different from all the forced smiles she’d share with the world, he still didn’t miss the deep sadness permanently set in her eyes. Or even how, no matter how hot it became, she still wore long sleeved shirts or a jacket. 

Today was no different than any when he would visit Wayne Enterprises, except for the short shower that seemed to come out of nowhere from the sky. He’d always buy extra food from the café near the tall building to give to any kids he saw on the way. 

When he reached the floor where Tim and his father’s office was, Tim was rapidly talking with the head receptionist in hushed whispers. 

When he got closer, he heard parts of their conversation. 

“What do you mean she isn’t back?” 

“Exactly that, sir. She told me she was taking a walk for her lunch break and said she would be back within the hour.” 

Tim rubbed the wrinkle forming between his brow. 

“Well can someone find her? She is still an intern after all.” 

The receptionist, Eloise, thought for a moment. “I would but I have too much to do at the moment. I would ask Mason but he’s doing errands for me and won’t be back till later.” 

“What about Jax?” 

Eloise grimaced. “He’s visiting Vivienne and her baby girl today” 

Tim brightened. “Oh! Speaking of which, please pass by congratulations on her baby girl. I don’t think I have yet.” 

Eloise smiled. “No, sir. I don’t think you have yet. And I will tell Vivienne that the next time I visit her.” 

“What’s the baby’s name?” 

“Her name is- “ 

The pair finally noticed Damian walking up. They both looked relieved. 

“Demon-Spawn!” Tim exclaimed. “Just the person I needed.” 

Damian narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Sure, he’s trying to change but old habits die hard. “Yes, Drake?” 

“I need you to try to track down a Miss Dupain-Cheng for me.” 

Eloise excused herself while the two Wayne children were preoccupied. 

“And where might she be?” 

“How would I know? That’s why I’m asking you to look for her.” 

“Why can’t you do it?” 

“I have a meeting…” Tim checked his watch and his eyes widened. “…three minutes ago.” 

He started towards the elevator. “Just please find her.” 

Damian sighed and before he could get an answer out, the elevator doors closed with Tim incased inside. 

What was it with him and elevators?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He tried tracking her phone but he found that she left it on her desk. So, he had no lead. 

He needed a place to start so he did what he did when he didn’t know where to start. He started walking around Gotham. 

While he was, his shoes splashed in puddles getting his mud on his toe caps. He didn’t mind though. Not as much as he used to. 

As soon as the thought passed his mind, he paused. 

How much had he changed from how he’d been at the beginning of this month? 

So much. So much he probably wouldn’t recognize himself. 

If his younger self saw him now, would he be proud? 

He didn’t even notice he stopped at the front of the park. 

Kids were playing near the fountain located in the dead center trying to get each other wet. 

Their mothers were smiling at the innocence before them.

And in the very back of the park, in the most shadowed corner, there sat Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

She was just watching the kids playing with furrowed brows. 

Her hand held a pencil and the pencil hovered over what seemed to be a sketch book. 

Before he thought of it, his feet was carrying him towards where she sat. 

Right. 

Left.

Right. 

Left. 

Right. 

Left. 

Step. 

Step. 

Step, step, step, step. 

Without even thinking, he sat on the damp bench next to her. 

She turned her head. 

“Miss. Dupain-Cheng. Pleasure meeting you here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!  
> It's been too long and that's mostly my fault.  
> I am so sorry that I haven't been posting that much and I briefly considered if I should put this story on hiatus for a while, even though it was kind of like it was  
> I just didn't have enough time to write more chapters because school has been real stressful (especially with all that's been going on this year).  
> But (good news) it's winter break and I will try my hardest to write as many chapters as I can in advance so that I have something to post at least once a month.  
> I decided, in the end, that going on hiatus would only make room for me to procrastinate more. Plus, I also hate it when I'm totally invested in a story and then they disappoint me and go on hiatus and don't come back for a couple years.  
> I'm not gonna do that (lets hope I didn't jinx it).  
> Another reason I haven't posted a new chapter is because I was a little stumped in how to do the next chapter. It was a little weird to me. Does Damian just wake up the next morning all chummy with his family? No! His family would just be suspicious and not believe his actions are genuine. (Again, good news!) I got inspired by a song I was listening to. You'll probably have listened to the song already since I made a note at the beginning of the chapter to listen to this song on loop until you finish the chapter, but if you haven't, that's fine too. I just don't think you'll be as emotionally invested as you would if the music was there.  
> If you read this message, I really do appreciate you. 
> 
> PS,  
> I reread my old chapters (eww gag) and I noticed a lot of spelling errors. If someone out there would like to go through and volunteer to help me edit that, that would be great! If not, that's okay too. Send the new draft to the email auriellespring@gmail.com. 
> 
> Love you all lots! 
> 
> Ellie
> 
> **Don't be a silent reader! I love reading your comments!**


End file.
